Moments Like This
by akurosa
Summary: Simple and sweet Zoro&Luffy nakamaship moments. Standard disclaimers apply.
1. I know I won't fall

These are just going to be completely random one shots that will vary in length(and quality). I'll update whenever I feel like it, or whenever I get some new ideas which might be easier if there are suggestions? :) Um... I repeat completely random Zoro and Luffy nakamaship moments. Again, I apologize if anything is OOC and please feel free to correct me! Enjoy.

Disclaimer : I own nothing!

* * *

Usopp whistles softly ad he patiently waits for an unsuspecting fish to fall for his homemade fly bait. He has both legs sticking out from between the wooden gaurd rails so he is safe in comparison to his Captain, the Devil Fruit User who Usoppe is careful to keep an eye on.

Patience is not one of Luffy's stronger virtues and the endless waiting has made him restless. He is standing on the thin strip of wood, enjoying the sunset before him. The Straw Hat Pirate is standing as close to the edge as he can without actually falling off though it is too close for Usopp's comfort.

"You're going to fall," Usopp warns.

"No I wont," Luffy responds simply as he paces back and forth stretching his cramped arms.

"You're gonna regret-Oh oh oh!" Usopp is so excited about the strong tug that he turns away from his friend and pulls his rod. He doesn't feel the strong evening wind hat flips the straw hat neatly off its owner's head.

"Ah!" Luffy cries in surprise but his hands are already stretching towards his treasure. It's his promise with Shanks and he can't lose it. Just a little farther... Just a little farther...

"We're having Usoppe sama's catch for-LUFFY!" Usopp screams when he sees his friend swaying dangerously towards what will be his death-the sea. Usopp tries to let go of his fishing rod and reach out for Luffy at the same time but panic has taken control of his mind; his palms are slippery and he is getting tangled in his fishing strings.

Nonononono, Usoppe thinks desperately as he tries to lung for his friend but his jump is too short and Luffy is falling-

"Damn it!" Zoro, who has suddenly materialized beside Usoppe, curses; he has grazed his elbows and knees thanks to his impressive three feet jump from his napping place to Luffy's aid. Never has Usopp been so happy to see the swordsman, murderous intent radiating from him or not. The green headed teen picks himself up, his grip on his Captain's ankle never loosening. He glares down at the boy who is currently hanging upside down, in danger of dropping to the deeper depths of the ocean and drowning but-damn it-he's _smiling_. "I should just drop you here and now for being so careless Luffy."

Luffy laughs as the wind gently sways him back and forth.

"But you won't."

It is not a question, a plead or a challenge.

"No," Zoro sighs wearily because he is hopeless and he knows it. "I won't. "

After pulling the younger teen on board Zoro stalks back to where he has left his precious katanas in the midst of things and settles back to a comfortable position.

"Told'ja." Luffy grins from the heap he is on the ground(Zoro dumped him quite unceremoniously). He picks himself up and this time, with a firm grip on his hat, he jumps back on the rail. "I won't fall."

Usoppe opens his mouth to argue because technically Luffy did fall just he didn't fall _in_, but before Usoppe can make his point, he is cut off by a ferocious roar.

"LUFFY! GET OFF THAT DAMN RAIL!"


	2. Yubashiri

_I should be studying for my exams but what the hell, it's a Sunday. This is set at the Thriller Park arc where Zoro honors his broken sword. In my perfect world, Brook has left Zoro to give him a private moment with his sword and Luffy chooses that moment to look for his First Mate. _

_

* * *

_

When the straw hat pirate finds his First Mate sitting before his broken sword, he sobers. Though it is not obvious like everything else when it comes to Zoro, even if Zoro is sitting tall and proud like always, even if Zoro looks up at him with his usual indifference, Luffy knows. And as his Captain, and his best friend it's Luffy's job to cheer him up.

"If I ever die," The straw hat pirate declares as he sits beside the older teen. "I wanna die like Yubashiri."

If it had been another day, Zoro might be mildly surprised at the fact that his Captain even knew the katana's name, or might tease the Devil Fruit user that rubber cannot turn to rust and crumble. However today, Zoro simply asks.

"By my side?"

"Yup," Luffy claps his hands twice and bows his head in honor of the broken sword as he thanks the sword which has, for a very long time, done what Luffy hopes he will never stop doing. "Fighting beside you."


	3. An Eye For An Eye

_Just a random one shot. A man from Zoro's pirate hunting past is out to get revenge. _

"You killed my brother!" The man screams wildly to make himself heard against the raging storm. He is swinging his knife to make sure the Demon understands his intent clearly, which, to his satisfaction, the Demon does. The Demon has two swords in the hideous hands that took the life of his precious brother but the Demon does not dare lift them. The Demon cannot, not without risking the life of the red vested boy.

With a feral hiss like that from a wounded animal, the Demon slowly takes a step forward. There is a maniacal glint in the Demon's eyes that make them shine almost blood-red, and upon seeing this, the man's theory is confirmed.

Roronroa Zoro is the embodiment of Hell, Satan himself, the Demon who destroyed his brother in cold blood.

"You killed my brother," The man repeats almost calmly now. He flicks off the straw hat and grabs the black hair of the unconscious boy he is sitting on, pulling the boy's head back and placing his knife against the boy's bare neck in one smooth movement. The man has been dreaming for this for every single night, for years now. He knows exactly where it will be fatal. He looks at the Demon in the eye as he laughs. "Now it's my turn."


	4. What Luffy Takes for Granted

_This is really random, but today's a special day in my country, Korea! I couldn't resist._

"Okay boys, Sanji-kun on meat, Usopp on the hat. And me the marino. No chickening out okay?"

"Nami Usopp Sanji whatcha guys whispering about in a circle?"

"L-luffy! Um, we were actually talking about something we found cool in a book! Right Sanji-kun?"

"Whatever Nami-swan says! Whatever her beautiful pure lips utter-"

"Right, right. Anyways, today's Chusoek Luffy!"

"Chusoek?"

"Usopp sama shall explain. In this book, we found the history of a faraway country that is called Korea. They had a day they would celebrate life and express their gratitude for the important things in their lives. Family members from all over the country would return to the head house to and together they would thank what they normally don't think twice about. That day is today!"

"We're not in Korea."

"True Luffy, but we think it would be great if we celebrated it too! It'll be like a huge festival. Sanji kun will even prepare lots of food right Sanji kun?"

"Your wish is my command Nami-Swan! Whatever your amazing sexy lips utter-"

"That sounds like fun! I want MEAT!"

"Great, but tradition has it, we have to express our gratitude _before_ we eat."

"So Luffy-Luffy where are you going?"

"I'll be right back!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"LUFFY GET OFF! YOU'RE STRANGLING ME!"

"..."

"..."

"..Pay up boys."

* * *

_To those who are confused, the trio had a bet what Luffy would treasure most. Nami, being Nami betted correctly. Luffy's precious first mate of course!_

_Happy Chuseok!_


	5. Common Interest

_My take on how(and why) Zoro accepts Robin as a nakama._

Robin is used to the way the swordsman will grasp his sword when she comes too close to him. She has been through far worse for her feelings to be actually hurt. If anything, she is mildly surprised, that the man who shows such implicit trust to his Captain refuses to extend that same trust towards the Captain's decision of making her the newest nakama.

Again, Robin is used to the way the swordsman will never sleep in her presence, silent but tense, and suspicious. But again, she has been through far worse for her feelings to be actually hurt. So like usual, she tries to hand him the blanket when he is spending his time leaning against the rail and trying to sleep.

When Zoro accepts the blanket, she is truly surprised.

"Swordsman-san?" Robin inquires.

"Thanks," Zoro rolls the blanket up to use it as a pillow. "And I'm not just talking about the blanket."

The two older members of the Straw Hat Crew stand in silence as they remember the previous day. They were running low on provisions and when the sea monster had appeared, everybody was cheering. Luffy was the first to propel himself into the air to take the creature on, and so everybody, slightly feeling sorry for the hunter that was soon going to be hunted, just watched.

When the sea monster spitted out a black substance that blinded and thus paralyzed the rubber boy, everybody reacted instantly in their own special way; excessive swearing and panicking, shooting, kicking…

Robin herself had tried to use her Hana Hana no Mi to catch her Captain but the substance proved to be slippery as well. The only thing her hundred arms had caught, was air.

_Luffy!_

When her powers proved to be of no use, she did the only thing she could think of; run to catch the captain herself.

"You caught him Swordsman-san," Robin points out. Zoro had left the sea creature to Sanji and Usopp, shoved the rest out of his way and jumped off the ship to grab a fist full of red vest so the two would fall together. "I wasn't able to save him."

The swordsman looks up and meets the blue eyes, not a feat many dare to do. His gaze is serious and careful like always.

But there is no suspicion.

"You care enough to try."

The sincere answer takes Robin by surprise. She blinks once before breaking into a small smile.

Zoro had never doubted Luffy's decision; the very fact that he had tolerated Robin being on the ship-even when he wanted otherwise-was proof. However, he was Luffy's First Mate. He knew exactly how trusting Luffy could be and how it could be used to the rubber boy's disadvantage. The swordsman wasn't willing to risk his Captain's safety-he had to see for himself.

He leans back into the pillow he has made as he closes his eyes with an indifference that Robin finds strangely flattering. The First Mate closes his eyes in a clear dismissal but offers, almost as an explanation to his newest nakama.

"That's enough for me."


	6. Observation and Suspicion

_I refuse to believe that Luffy didn't have a clue about what happened with Zoro and Kuma. This is set after the Thriller Park arc, the night of the party Luffy invites Brook into the crew. Everynody is asleep(or drunk and unconscious) except for two somebodys. Luffy may seem OOC but I think a mature Luffy would better fit this situation. _

The consistent low murmuring is annoying like a buzzing mosquito and Sanji treats it like one; he pull the covers up to his ears and hides. Amazingly, it works.

For sixty seconds.

"Damnit!" Sanji kicks the covers off and stands to find the source of his annoyance with an intent to maul but just his luck, the source is the one person he isn't allowed to beat into pulp.

"Luffy," Sanji rubs his forehead as he asks his Captain who is curled beside his injured crew mate on the other side of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Telling Zoro about my dream."

"He's awake!" Sanji scrambles forward and even in his haste, he takes extra care to tread on those who he personally feels had stared at Nami San and Robin chan a second too long. Though the blond cook will probably never admit it, he is crestfallen to find the swordsman exactly how Chopper left him; bandaged and sleeping. Sanji's gaze shifts to his Captain.

"Luffy you'll have more space if you switch places with his katanas," Sanji frowns at how the younger teen is curled against the wall on Zoro's left. Luffy doesnt dare touch his First mate in fear of undoing the treatmeant the reindeer had done.

"I can't. "

"…Why not?"

Sanji is not entirely surprised seeing this calm, collected and strangely vulnerable Luffy. However he is not comfortable dealing with this kind of Luffy had always been well... Zoro's responsibilty.

On the nights after fights and Luffy was healing from deep wounds and high fevers, the raven haired boy sometimes suffered nightmares. He would wake up with a start, look furiously for the nakama he had supposedly lost In his dream, and wouldn't rest until that member answered his call at least three times. Once satisfied he would turn to his First Mate(who always seemed to just _know_ when this happened) and bearing the same serious expression he had right now, explain about his dream. The swordsman would listen patiently and then very simply, tell his captain to shut up and sleep.

Luffy never remembered in the morning.

"I can't touch Kitesu."

Sanji snaps out of his thoughts.

"Who?"

"Kitetsu," Luffy points to one of the three katanas lying on Zoro's other side. it is the one that has a blood- red sheath, the one Zoro often scolds during battles, the cursed katana. "It doesn't want me to."

As crazy as it sounds, Sanji actually agrees with Luffy. No doubt Luffy has better instincts but even Sanji can feel a strange coldness radiating from the katana.

Is it angry for the price it's master had to pay? Sanji muses but doesn't push the subject further.

"Nightmare?" He asks instead though he is not sure if he wants to know. It is strangely uncomfortable to think of the happy go lucky captain suffering in his sleep. To the blond head's relief his captain shakes his head.

"Not a nightmare. Just a dream. I felt like I was floating. It was peaceful."

"But?"

"But then," Luffy touches his head as he remembers the familiar warmth that had assured him that all was fine. The lull of security had dulled Luffy's senses encouraging him to fall back into the peaceful and painless lumber. "Someone said goodbye."

The voice had been calm and almost impossibly gentle but what had alarmed Luffy was the faintest hint of pain, that slightest plea for forgiveness.

_Sayonara._

Luffy's words hit Sanji like he has been struck in the stomach. It is so easy to imagine the idiot bending over to his captain and displaying that rare affection he often extends for the younger teen that Sanji doesn't doubt it for a second; Luffy's dream is a memory. However if it is a memory... Sanji grits his teeth as he realizes his mistake.

As much as Sanji had tried to stop Zoro, a part of Sanji trusted that Zoro had a plan. Zoro was Zoro. As reckless as he was, he wasn't an idiot and he knew his limits. So Sanji had worried, but there was an unmovable faith, a shred of hope that Zoro knew what he was doing. Sanji believed that Zoro had stood up to Kuma because he was ready to do whatever it took to save them, and then _come back._

However, Zoro had bid farewell to his captain. Zoro himself, the most determined man Sanji knew, had not expected himself to survive.

He had left their side to die.

There has never been a trick up the swordsman's sleeve. Of course there wasn't, Sanji realizes. The damn Marimo is too heroic, too honorable, too fucking idiotic to mean anything else but what he says.

_I'll give you a head but mine instead._

"Fucking self sacrificing asshole," Sanji hisses softly unable to ignore the sickening coldness from realizing how close they had been to losing their friend. How bloody close they had been from having to live with the fact that their weakness had cost their nakama's life. Sanji sucks a breath and mutters furiously. "Damn idiot whose head is a fucking ornament."

"Sanji?"

The cook looks at his Captain, unable to hide his anger. He wants nothing more than to tell the rubber boy what happened, about how damn reckless Zoro was and how the idiot deserves a tear down. However…

"…You said so yourself Luffy," Sanji finally answers. He will regret this, but he keeps his silence. He understands what Zoro did, because he would do the same. "It's just a dream."

"Right," Luffy repeats reluctantly trusting his nakama's assurance. All the same he doesn't budge from where he is curled, his eyes never leaving the sleeping face. "It's just a dream."

It would just be perfect, Sanji thinks, if it were actually true.

_There's a line I quoted from the comic book but i've translated it myself. Sorry if it's different from the English translation. And I don't normally wouldn't use another language when writing in English but 'Sayonara' has a finality in it that 'good bye' doesn't have and I wanted to express how Zoro meant goodbye as in goodbye for good. Enough blabbering. Hope you enjoyed it. _


	7. No Pirate Left Behind

_Set after the fight with the giants, when Zoro decides he'd cut his feet off to fight. Vivi has a word with Luffy. _

_*edited on July 15th because a reader pointed out a disruption in time lines. Thanks!_

"Luffy, you have to talk to Zoro."

Vivi pulled her friend to the side as she urgently whispered. Luffy tilted his head as he answered

"Zoro said he's okay. There's nothing to worry about."

"That's not the problem," Vivi pressed. "Zoro tried to cut his own feet off. That can't be normal. He's too reckless and one day he's going to seriously hurt himself."

Luffy continued to look at her with a mildly puzzled glint in his brown eyes and Vivi felt her exasperation heighten by a notch. A leader was no leader if he couldn't watch out for his own and remind them of their limits when needed. Respecting Zoro's strength and battles was one thing, but standing by and watching Zoro potentially ruin his future with them was another. A pirate who couldn't keep up with his crew would only be left behind.

"If he lost his feet he would have bled out and died! Even if he didn't, he'd never be able to run! What are you going to do then?"

Luffy frowned, wondering why his friend was asking the obvious. The captain answered.

"I'd walk."

And wait for Zoro to catch up.

_If you have any ideas for some more fluffy moments please don't hesitate to tell me! I want to write but I can't find anything to write about. _


	8. They Just Are

"Do you think they're gay?"

Nami looked up from her book at her friend's hushed question. The blue haired princess was looking at something down at the deck and Nami burst out of laughter when she realized what it was.

Luffy, the future Pirate King, was curled beside his first mate, the notorious 'Pirate Hunter'-fast asleep. With Luffy's straw hat and Zoro's katanas safely placed between the two, the pirates were probably as close to cuddling as two members of the same sex were ever going to get.

"No," Nami grinned as she looked at the snoring duo fondly. "They're just idiots."


	9. Forgiven but Not Forgotten

_Special thanks to Red Voident Dragon for the idea, though the focus is slightly different. This is set after Usopp comes back to the crew. Luffy and Usopp made up nicely, but during that arc Luffy definitely had to go through a certain kind of psychological pressure he never dealt with before. This is Luffy and Zoro in the crow's nest, with Luffy searching for comfort. As there is only the two of them, both are more relaxed which may seem OOC. _

"Zoro!"

"Luffy, why-stop worming your way in here! It's cramped enough as it is."

"It's your turn on watch and I wanted to keep you company."

"Go keep Usopp company."

"Usopp isn't you."

"…You're being picky. This isn't good."

"What do you mean?"

"Your being picky never ends well for me. Don't widen your eyes in surprise and think about it. You pick me for rocketing first and I always end up with a concussion."

"But I always say I'm sorry don't I?"

"Well after the first 150 times, I decided being sorry doesn't cut it."

"Zoro's being mean!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…Fine. I'm being mean and I'm sorry okay? Quit pouting and tell me what's bothering you."

"…I'm not bothered."

"If you were hungry you'd whine to the love cook. If you were bored you'd have went to Usopp. If you were curious about something you would have found Nami or Robin. If you'd been hurt, you would search for Chopper. But you're here."

"….I had to make a decision."

_If you want to leave this ship behind, then leave me behind too! _

"…."

"I chose the person who would never make me choose."


	10. Luffy Begs To Differ

_Special thanks to Rexan for giving me the idea to start this. We all know how Luffy met Zoro but how does Luffy remember it? _

"Luffy?" Sanji calls his captain as he gently dries the last plate with a towel. It has been hours since lunch and Luffy had bounded over like usual whining for a snack. The brain in Sanji ignored the pleas but the cook in him whipped up a banana split the size of a bazooka. This was a part of their daily routine so Sanji didn't need to look back to know his captain-one of the most wanted and feared pirates in the East Blue-had stuffed his mouth full with vanilla ice cream.

"How'd you meet the idiot marimo?"

"Voru?"

"Yea Zoro, and if you speak with your mouth full again I will personally make sure you never eat again."

-gulp.

"What about Zoro?" Luffy asked brightening at the subject he knew well about.

"How'd you meet him? What happened?"

It wasn't like Sanji to butt into others' business, but in truth he found it incredibly unfair. The green headed idiot knew all their stories. Even if he didn't know the gruesome details and would never tell a living soul he _knew_. He had a glimpse of what their life was before they joined the crew, and he watched their tears fall before their salvation-a raven head teen. He would never tease them, never joke about it, and probably never talk about it even after it was mentioned first, but he was still there. He still watched. And he still knew.

Yet nobody knew Luffy and Zoro's story. It was a time-_their _time-that was protected by their silence. Knowing the duo, if asked, they would answer. However as if it were part of an unspoken promise between the Straw Hat crew no member dared to breach their trust.

Until now.

Of course it doesn't mean Sanji is jealous. Sanji doesn't _do _jealous. He does... mildly curious.

"I found him."

"Yea, I guessed that much," Sanji finishs the dishes and takes a seat across from his captain. He inhales a deep breath of cigarette, his prize to himself for a job well done, before continuing. "I'm asking about what happened after that? Did you save his sorry ass and threaten him?"

Luffy looks up from his dessert and looks at Sanji with a curious expression on his features. The normally bright eyes are glazed and out of focus; he is reminiscing.

"I found him," Luffy repeats slowly.

Luffy remembers a time when he was just as sure as his dream as he is now-but with no one to stand by his side.

There was a constant gnaw of solitude, that single shred of insecurity he didn't understand until after he met the green headed swordsman. Yet from the moment Zoro looked back with a rueful grin, calling him captain, those insecurities were solved, forever banished for Luffy knew never again would he face the waves alone.

And that had completed him. Zoro had made him whole and thus invincible.

Luffy grins as he corrects Sanji.

"But he saved me."


	11. Even From A Brother's Eyes

_Thanks to Vampire Apple for mentioning Ace! I love how Zoro reacts differently from everybody else when it comes to Luffy. I take it as a result of their deep understanding of each other. This is set right after Ace meets Luffy and his crew during the Alabasta arc, in which Zoro knew Luffy would decline Ace's offer. _

Ace didn't bother to glance back at the burning marine ships he left in his wake as he landed on his boat. A bemused smile found its way along Ace's features as the Devil Fruit user thought of his little brother and his crew.

The quickest way to evaluate the future of a pirate ship was through the first mate, the being who stood between the captain and the crew. No matter how powerful the captain was, if the first mate showed doubt, the crew mates would in turn, mimic the distrust and the crew would crumble. If the first mate did not waver, it was only a matter of time before the other crew mates trusted their captain with the same intensity.

Though his brother hadn't had the time to introduce his crew mates individually, Ace had found the first mate quite easily.

When Ace offered Luffy to join White Beard's crew, most had gasped or stiffened in their captain's defense.

Only one had laughed.


	12. Even From An Enemy's Eyes

_Set around when Zoro asks Mihawk to teach him and Mihawk accepts. Not one of my better chapters, sorry. _

"I train for myself. I fight for myself. I live for myself."

Mihawk swallowed a snort at Roronora's haughty tone. The initial relief that he would be learning from the world's best seemed to be dying down, and Roronora was finally thinking about what he had been told.

_It seems you have found something greater than your ambitions._

"I do this for myself."

"True but nonetheless…" When he caught sight of the stubborn glower radiating from the younger swordsman, Mihawk's tone grew soft, almost gentle as if an adult were explaining to a child. "When a man like yourself sets his pride aside, it is always for somebody else."

Even now, the younger swordsman stared at him with a burning determination that Mihawk had seen ages back in the brown eyes of a teen wearing a straw hat. Monkey D. Luffy had had that same look when he had thrown himself at the greatest swordsman in the world-who at that time seemed to have killed the green headed swordsman-too angry to land or even aim properly. The captain had not reflected petty emotions for his own welfare then, and his first mate did not reflect them now.

When Roronora continued to glower, obviously not understanding what Mihawk was implying, the older man continued exasperated, vaguely wondering why he had agreed to teach an idiot.

"You are doing _this_ for your captain."

The look Roronora gave him was priceless; a flash of honest bewilderment followed by something that looked like self-pity(_I'm learning from an idiot_). However, the reply the younger swordsman gave, with a maddening air of stating the obvious that dismissed the issue completely, was even better.

"There is no difference."


	13. Where the Heart Lies

_I warn you, this chapter is slightly overly fluffy. I'm writing this while listening to Piano Man-such a great song. This is set at a random island at the point when Usopp and Nami have just joined the crew, giving Luffy an understandable excuse why he could forget his newer crew mates. _

"Luffy! Where were you! We were worried-what the hell happened to you Luffy? And don't you dare slink away Zoro!" Nami added sharply at the retreating figure. "He was your responsibilty while we docked at this island. Why'd you let him get drunk?"

"I didn't_ let_ him." Zoro growled as grabbed a fist full of red vest and held the younger teen up in the air-an improvement to Luffy's previous position crawling on the floor. Said teen, dangling from the swordsman's steel grip, simply grinned. "This idiot drank all the alcohol on his own."

Nami rubbed her brow as she she shook her head. She could imagine it easily; Zoro gulping down the strongest beer in the bar while Luffy ate with his usual breath taking ferocity. At those times, Luffy usually threw whatever beverages that were in arm's length(which meant alot to the rubber teen) and it seemed that tonight Zoro's beer had been closest.

"Okay, fine. But why didn't you come straight back to the ship? It's almost sunrise. We thought something happened to you guys."

"I couldn't."

"I knew it! You were the one that swore you wouldn't get lost this time. Usopp and I were against it but we let the two of you go because _you_ were so adamant, so confident, so sure, that let me quote your words 'I know the way back-"

"I knew the way back," Zoro insisted stubbornly. "But I _couldn't_ go back. I was overruled."

Nami stared. Zoro stared back.

"Overruled?" She finally repeated. "By what?"

At this, Zoro rolled his eyes and shook the teen before the navigator's eyes-before dropping the teen on the ship's polished floor.

"By our captain. One and only."

"You were overruled...by Luffy. By that Luffy," Nami glanced at grinning Luffy, the teen who was normally like a human extension of Going Merry, the teen who according to Zoro refused to return to said ship. "By our captain Luffy? By the captain of this ship, Luffy? By-"

"Nami!"

"Sorry."

Zoro sighed loudly as he sank to the wooden floor. Crouching low, with an elbow on his knee, the swordsman stared at his captain who had started to blink sleepily. The older teen reached he over and cuffed the younger's neck-what Nami thought as an expression of annoyance but would later come to understand as a rare moment of gentle affection.

_I can't see Going Merry on this shore Luffy. We must be on the wrong side of the island or something. _

"I kept telling him we had to go back," Zoro stated quietly.

_Zoro dropped down in his usual place, beside Luffy. The swordsman stared at the diamond stars in the sky before closing his eyes, relaxing his toned body against the warm sand. Without opening his eyes, he repeated his previous point but this time, his captain provided him with an answer-slurred and slow but strong and sure. _

"But according to him,"

_Zoro, you and I are by the waves. _

"We were already home."


	14. Luffy's Instincts are Usually Right

_I've finally mustered the courage to start reading One Piece again! Though I still can't bring myself to read the part where Ace dies and the war breaks out. But anyways, after the two years the crew gets back together and Zoro is the first to arrive. This is set after Zoro reaches the island they promised to meet(does it have a name?) and before he goes fishing and gets lost. Oh and thanks to Kaiser Wilhelm for mentioning Rayleigh!_

"Roronora Zoro," Silvers Rayliegh recognized the man who had entered the bar out of the corner of his eye. He turned and waved from his seat beside the bar counter. "You're the first one to arrive."

The swordsman looked around for the man who called his name, neither surprised nor afraid but alert all the same. When the younger pirate found the other, it was the older pirate of the two whose eyes widened in surprise.

"…You've grown," Rayleigh commented as he took in the lean figure. The scar that ran along the swordsman's left eye stood out especially against the dim light, but more importantly, Reyliegh saw a glint of maturity that had not been there before. The haughtiness had been smoothed out and instead was deafening silence in the steel eye that stared back.

"...Rayleigh," Zoro finally remembered, and thus breaking into his characteristic quirk. "Good to see you. You say I'm the first?"

Rayleigh nodded, just as amused as the former pirate hunter. He had heard countless of stories of the swordsman's hopeless sense of direction and hadn't imagined the swordsman to be the first. Rumors were obviously not as accurate as Rayleigh thought them to be.

Having realized that, the old man wondered what other rumors he deemed to be true, were false. He remembered most of what he had heard about Roronora Zoro for he had taken a personal interest in the young swordsman. After all, Rayleigh had once been a first mate as well.

"You mind a question?"

"Fire away," Zoro replied good naturally having received a fine jug of beer from the older man.

"You'd follow Luffy?"

"Already do."

"But till Death?" Rayleigh challenged and-

"Nope."

-came the immediate reply. Rayleigh nodded, feeling disappointed despite himself. So the rumors were true; there was no love but rather it was loyalty that bound the demonic pirate hunter to the cheerful captain. But that would make sense. There was no rational reason for a notorious pirate hunter to suddenly side with a pirate like how Roronora Zoro did. Roronora Zoro was a swordsman and so a man who prized his honor and pride above all. There had to be some unknown debt between the two that the swordsman needed to repay-but the debt was obviously not worth his own life.

Rayleigh's head swirled with thoughts concerning his pupil. He had no right to criticize a captain in choosing his mates but did Luffy know? Did Luffy know that the man he spoke so highly of, a crew mate whom he was fiercely protective of did not feel the same?

Zoro, never having noticed his companion's troubled silence, tipped his head further to empty the glass jug before slamming it down on the counter with a satisfied sigh.

"Not till Death," Zoro continued. "But after as well."


	15. Blind Spot

_The uploading function of this site is acting up :(. Anyways, I realized a lot of my chapters are about Zoro showing nakamaship, and I wanted to give it a change. But wow, Luffy is _hard _to write because while he's emotional, he's not in the mushy way. Tell me if I got it right and even if I didn't... Don't be too harsh ;] __This is set after Thriller Bark, so when Zoro mentions pain, he's referring to the pain Kuma passed to him from Luffy. This is slightly AU. Read the following sentence and you'll know why. _

When Sanji hissed to him that Luffy had somehow found out what happened on Thriller Bark, he was momentarily terrified. When he saw the younger teen barge into their rooms, he was slightly apologetic.

Now, after half an hour of endless and seemingly pointless argument, Zoro was just pissed.

"It's over Luffy," Zoro's patience was almost over as well but the teen swallowed his irritation as he tried to reason with his captain. "It's been done, I'm alive and I don't regret it. That's all that matters."

Zoro's words could have made sense to anybody else on their ship, but at the current moment, Luffy was beyond sense and reasoning. He had just found out that the deep, bloody wounds, and the long hours of suffering his first mate couldn't even sleep through the past few nights were because of none other than himself. He was overtaken by sorrow, guilt but most of all _fury_.

"I _never_asked you," Luffy struggled with his words for in his anger, he found it hard to control his own tongue. His voice shook as he spat out. "I never _ever_ asked you-"

"But you'd do the same," Zoro shot back, his patience finally worn. He ignored his limbs that were groaning for standing so long because Zoro knew if he collapsed now, Luffy would never forgive himself. "Be a man and get over it. If you could handle that much pain-"

"EXACTLY!"

Zoro staggered backwards despite himself when Luffy released the collar of his shirt, pushing him away in frustration. He glared Usopp's offered hand away and instead steadied himself by placing a hand on the wall. The swordsman focused on the familiar straw hat that had fallen on the floor in the mist of things till the nausea died down and it felt safe to start breathing again. Then Zoro carefully lifted his gaze-only to find Luffy's stricken eyes watching him.

Luffy had to swallow hard before he could find his voice strong enough to continue.

"My pain I can handle," The raven head teen pleaded for his stubborn friend to understand. "It's yours I can't."


	16. What Luffy Needs to Know

_This is a filler for the conversation Luffy and Zoro were having in episode 604. I assumed Nami explained for a few minutes before Usopp and Chopper joined Luffy and Zoro(giving Luffy and Zoro time to have a heart to heart). This is my take on Luffy's inner struggle with all the changes and Zoro helping him through. _

"How far did you fly Zoro?"

Zoro took in a deep breath as he moved to beside his captain. Taking in the fresh scent of grass, hint of oranges, rich smell of wood, and the familiar laughter and jostling behind him, Zoro relaxed in a way he'd never relaxed during the past two years.

"Well… Far enough I guess. But I'm back," Zoro answered ruefully; their adventures would be saved for a cold night high up in the crow's nest. Instead, the swordsman leaned his head into his right hand as he sized Luffy up. He came to a decision fairly quickly. "But you're worried about that?"

The darkness that suddenly flashed through the brown eyes did not go unnoticed; Zoro had been expecting this from the moment they met.

"I'm suddenly not sure," Luffy turned to gaze at the murky waters before them. There was a slight shake in the words, the faintest trace of the fragile child beneath the facade of a grown man. Not for the first time, Zoro wanted to ruffle the black hair and assure him that none of them would leave him like Ace did. But Zoro didn't for they were no longer children who yearned for words of confort. They were men.

And more importantly, they were pirates.

So instead, the swordsman straightened up and shifted so their shoulders were touching. The movement was so small, so slight that it would have been unperceivable to the watching eye. However the raven head teen knew and accepted the strength it offered.

"You're right. This is what I want."

The falter was gone.

"But the whole world is after me because of what I did when Ace…died."

Yet the fear remained.

Luffy turned again to look at his friend, and Zoro was glad that there was no regret in the brown eyes. Luffy would do it again for his brother if he had the chance-and Zoro would have it no other way as well. However, Luffy had understood the burden that lay on his shoulders after enduring it alone for two years.

"I don't want to burden you guys as well. It's mine; Monkey D. Luffy, the little brother of Ace's, and the four hundred million bounty pirate's."

Zoro was dimly aware of the shouts and cries of joy from his crew mates coming from behind him, but they held no real meaning to him. He simply focused on Luffy's insecurity that had bubbled up after meeting them-or maybe, Zoro realized, the insecurity had bubbled up _because_ Luffy met them.

Luffy had yet still healed from the pain of losing a loved one and was not ready to accept even the possibility of it happening again. However, as long as Luffy had ones he loved close by like how he did now, he was in danger of the despair that had once clutched his heart.

"I've been waiting for this day for two years. I never gave up and I came this far," Luffy flexed his hand as he continued softly. "To make sure I'd never have to lose you guys again. But I don't want you guys to be in unnecessary danger because of what I did or who I am-"

"Don't be an idiot Luffy." Zoro interrupted, bringing a stop to Luffy's self hate. There was no true malice in Zoro's words but they held the same intensity.

When Zoro looked down at his captain, Luffy tensed against the unfaltering gaze but only for a moment; Zoro would never judge him. Thus Luffy relaxed, amazed at how when he was beside Zoro, everything else seemed to slip away. They were no longer several hundred thousand feet under the water. They were back at a Marine headquarters, in a dusty and dry plain, when the two of them first met. And Luffy wasn't the four hundred million berry captain of a fearless crew, or the little brother of Fire Fist Ace. He was a pirate who was excited by his future which he would mold with his own two hands, a pirate who was neither fazed nor daunted by the darker world which had less tolerance to such dreams, and a pirate who recognized the same fierce glint of hope and determination in the green headed swordsman's eyes.

"You think any of us are here for Portgas D. Ace's little brother? Or the Straw Hat pirate worth four hundred million berries?"

He was simply Monkey D. Luffy; nothing more, nothing less.

"We came back, for _you_."


	17. Code of Conduct

_I excluded Brooke and Franky because I'm not familiar with them. _

Rornora Zoro, to others, was a strange man for he was indifferent to the extent of being oblivious, and laid back to the extent of being unconcerned. Few knew that Roronora Zoro had his own reasoning, his own rules he lived to abide by and thanks to said reasoning and rules, the world that was a mix of complicated choices, options and results, was actually quite simple for the swordsman. Such reasonings and rules were observed even during simple tasks such as when dealing with his crew mates.

When Robin called, it was business-like for there always was an objective or reason that concerned the welfare of the crew. Thus Zoro would answer after a few moments of pause while he stirred himself out of sleep.

When Chopper called(or rather, shrieked as he dashed towards the swordsman), it was usually because Zoro was in the middle of his four hundred and fifty seventh push up, an action that Chopper had deemed inappropriate for a man who just suffered internal bleeding in parts of the body that shouldn't be bleeding, and broken bones in place people normally lived on without knowing they had. Thus Zoro would roll his eyes before he explained to the reindeer that he was fine and the two barrels of beer cured everything, before giving in to the glistening tears from the reindeer who took that comment as a personal insult.

When Sanji called, which he didn't save before meal times, it meant something very very bad had happened to Zoro for the cook to be shouting Zoro's name instead of one of the many nicknames Sanji so kindly made himself. And in those times Zoro usually wasn't in the state to answer. If he was, the answer was usually something completely idiotic and stupidly heroic but so maddeningly _Zoro_ that no one would be able to push the subject further(ex. _Nothing happened_).

When Usopp called-excluding dire situations that included, but were not limited to, tornados, hurricanes, sea monsters, marine war ships, and Luffy's sugar rushes-it was usually to provoke Zoro to play tag, hide and seek or whatever new activity Usopp thought up of. Thus Zoro snored on.

When Nami called, it wasn't good. Whatever it was, it was never good. And so Zoro usually slept on, snoring a little louder before breaking off abruptly and waking up in a foul mood, muttering blasphemy about 'the damn witch who should drop to the deeper halls of hell for threatening to double a debt that shouldn't even exist in the first place'.

When Luffy called, Zoro answered. Whether it was a war cry, shout of surprise, or a strangled whimper so low and so soft even for Chopper's ears, Zoro answered.

It was as simple as that.


	18. It's a First Mate's Duty

_This a conversation between Zoro and Kuma that takes place after Zoro asks to change locations in episode 485. My shortest yet._

Bartholomew Kuma accepts, but it doesn't mean he truly understands.

"You so willingly choose to die?" Kuma points out again, that he is only after one particular head. "This doesn't have to be your battle to fight."

"It wasn't," Roronora Zoro meets the gaze with calm determination. "But the moment you took a step towards my captain, you made it mine."


	19. A Captain Knows Best

_I love everybody who reads, alerts, and favs my fics. But I LOVE those who review on top of that:) I always make sure to give individual replies, but I can' t to those who leave reviews without logging in so I wanted to take the chance to thank them as well! __Thanks to Readinglots who reviewed chapter 5, Justanotherfanfictiongeek and Hanou who reviewed chapter 7, tamari who reviewed chapter 11, noname(the name was left blank) who reviewed chapter 16, Mortimerscross and noname(also left the name blank) who reviewed chapter 18! Feel free to review without logging in but please leave some sort of name so I can thank you later :)_

_This chapter is set after episode 492 when the crew meets Hacchi who is caught in a cage. Zoro is one of the few members who doesn't get wet-which is quite convient considering his injuries. _

To be truthful, Zoro has been dreading this from the moment they realized that Arong's mate 'Hachi', had become Takoyaki seller 'Hacchin'(Luffy's eyes had already morphed to takoyakis at this point) and the dread only intensified when the fish men burst out from the waters to fight.

_Damnit, anything but this!_

Zoro curses inwardly, because no matter how much he told Chopper he is fine, brushed his crew mates' worries off with feigned sleep, a gruff 'I'm okay' or a dark glare, he knows that if he has to take a swim in the freezing cold, _salty, _sea waters, he isn't going to be fine for long.

He could be careful and he could hang back but that just isn't his style. Zoro never does anything half-way and if he starts a fight he will give his all. If the damn fish men hide into the waves-which the cowards will inevitably do-he will follow them till their end.

However Zoro has to admit, today, he _really_ doesn't want to.

"Zoro!"

But in the end, there's no need to worry because like always-

"Cut octo-boy's cage and ropes!"

-his captain already knows.


	20. Privilege

_This is set after the crew meets Luffy's grandfather for the first time. This is a conversation that could have taken place between the two(Luffy and Garp), during their time on the island together._

"I don't like it Luffy. I don't like it at all," Monkey D. Garp's brows furrowed. "No matter how you put it, your subordinate defied your obvious intent; to bring the long nosed sniper back. He not only refused to comply but persuaded the others to act otherwise as well. I don't like the sound of this Roronora chap. I've seen greater pirates fall by the hands of their own-"

"No Gramps," Luffy protested. Garp watched his grandson, the scrawny kid who used to hide behind his older brother, bristle with genuine disapproval against the doubt towards his first mate. "It's not like that."

To conceal his amusement, Garp snorted as he asked.

"Then?"

Luffy paused, but only for a moment.

"He gets to do that," The corner of Luffy's mouth slipped into a wide grin as he explained painfully simply. "He's Zoro."


	21. Zoro's Priorities

_This is set after episode 130, when Vivi decides that healing Nami would be the ship's 'fastest speed'. This is Luffy and Zoro centric, a bit more than usual. I made Usopp a bit serious here because I know he has that side to him, especially when his crew mates need him._

"Luffy-san scared me."

Usopp looked up from his fishing pole in surprise at the princess's sudden confession. Vivi had approached him minutes ago but she simply stood silently beside him and thus Usopp hadn't bothered her with small talk, not when so much was on the princess's mind. She now seemed ready to talk.

The sniper shifted and Vivi accepted the offer; she dropped beside him and leaned against the wooden bars.

"If I had asked to go to Alabaster, he would have gone. I could see it in his eyes, that he would have followed my decision, since it concerned my people. He might have hated me for it-you all would have-but he would have gone."

The waves gently lapped against Going Merry sending the ship in a soothing pattern of rocking back and forth. However, even the waves seemed to have little effect in calming the distressed princess.

"How? How could he have trusted me that much? What if I had chosen differently? What would have happened to Nami-san? What if I asked him to head straight to Alabaster? What if-"

"We would have saved Nami Vivi," Usopp interrupted, alarmed by the shake in his friend's questions. "Whatever you've decided, even if Luffy decided otherwise, we would have found a way to save Nami. If anyone, Zoro would have made sure."

"Zoro?" Vivi wiped her tears as she looked at the sniper. The swordsman, the ultimate embodiment of indifference and insanity, always seemed to hang back in discussions. Furthermore, Vivi had never sensed such a close bond between Mr. Bushido and Nami-san. "Are Mr. Bushido and Nami-san close?"

"Not in the way you're thinking but that's not what I meant. Zoro would have made sure for Luffy. If Nami died, Luffy would have been devastated, and we all know that." Usopp continued to explain the dynamics of their crew to the princess. "Where our next destination is, is always Luffy's decision. And as stubborn as Luffy can be, he's not selfish or irresponsible. He knows better than anybody that as Nami's captain, he is bound to her promise to you just as much as Nami is herself. And Luffy knows that if anything happened to Alabaster because he ignored your pleas and healed Nami instead, the guilt would destroy Nami just as much. So Luffy would have no other choice but to take care of Nami, and that would mean taking care of you. That would mean taking care of your problems first. But Zoro knows that that path would send Luffy to disaster. And so Zoro, being Zoro and Luffy's first mate would choose to take care of Nami to take care of you by saving Nami and saving your country and...er... You don't get it do you?"

Usopp grinned sheepishly as he scratched his head. A few moments passed in silence before the sniper found the right words.

"Okay, put it this way. If Nami takes care of you, and Luffy takes care of Nami," Usopp gestured to their left with his chin, and Vivi turned to her side, finding what the sniper was trying to show; a irritated swordsman who smacked his captain's head for almost falling overboard again. "Who takes care of Luffy?"


	22. Gold and Silver

_This is a fluffy moment, set after Zoro and Saga's fight during the fifth One Piece Movie. For those who want angst, check out my new series 'Breathtaking, in so many ways' :)_

"He abandoned ship without permission, appeared before your eyes siding with the marines-your enemy, attacked your crew mates, and disappeared again without any explanation," Saga stated disbelief lacing every single one of his words. "And you still tried to fight me to save him."

Having been dismissed by Chopper, Luffy didn't bother to inspect his bandages and stretched his limbs instead. Once satisfied, he picked himself up, standing before Zoro's old friend.

"I'm his captain," Luffy grinned. "It's what I do."


	23. Life's No Fairy Tale

_An ANGST moment! Not from the series. _

Zoro has sworn on his dead friend's sword to become the greatest swordsman in the world and to never ever give up-to die trying isn't even an option.

He has also promised his master before he left to the seas that no matter how desperate things became there would be a line he never crossed, a oath he'd uphold by himself even if it risked him everything.

But right now Zoro looks at the kid whose standing before him, between him and the antidote his captain needs, refusing to back off armed with a gun, and Zoro fully understands probably for the first time in his life, the sad smile his master had given him with the words of wisdom that Zoro had been too young to understand then, to _never say never _because vows and pledges are just words, promises made that are intangible and uncatchable like the wind that brushes through his hair now, that such can simply not be touched and that they are illusions, simply not real. And the only thing that's _real_, the only thing Zoro can _feel_ with gut wrenching, heart stopping clarity, the only thing that _matters _isn't the kid, nor Zoro's own promises and oaths, but the helpless weight on his back and the breathing in his ear that's just getting slower and slower.


	24. A Man With No Past Has No Future

_A simple moment that is set during the Water 7 Arc. After Usopp leaves Sanji finds part of the crew on the roof instead on in their rooms. I noticed how Zoro was sitting behind Luffy a few feet away with the air of somebody who's been there all night. This can be seen as a continuation of 'Do Not Swallow Your Tears' since Zoro and Luffy are sharing a room(Get your minds out of the gutter!). Enjoy._

When his captain, after a couple of hours of restless tossing and turning, finally rolled out of bed Zoro was already up and alert-though his eyes remained closed. The swordsman waited till his captain quietly closed the door behind him and when the door knob turned back into place, he sighed-loudly.

There was nothing Zoro could do. Usopp had left and Robin was missing, but both happenings were the results of their own choices. Zoro could drag Usopp back and he could find Robin sooner or later(_most likely the latter_), but that wasn't what was important. They had left on their own accord, and the only way to fix this mess was for them to come back on their own accord.

All of them knew this, and Luffy knew this. There was no straightforward reason for what had happened and there was no easy answer for what was going to happen. It was left to Luffy to figure out their next move, their tomorrow. Of course he was human; he would want to grieve for the past events, but more importantly he was captain. He'd have to push his feelings behind, lock them down just until he could make sense of what to do. What they would do. And it was a harsh and lonely road but it was the one Luffy had to take, one Luffy had to stand alone, straining his neck to look ahead. Luffy had to move on.

And there was nothing Zoro could do.

All the same, Zoro picked himself up, slipped out to the roof and noiselessly settled down(_The stars could laugh at him all they wanted but the room was stale and hot and Zoro wasn't planning on sleeping anyways_). He preferred the high roof and open sky, just in case the marines decided to sneak up on them. He preferred the hard and cool concrete floor, just in case the soft bed lulled him to a security and sleep that they didn't have the leisure to enjoy, not yet. And he preferred where he sat, beside the bell and behind the clock tower, just in case his captain needed the strength to move foward by looking back.


	25. Even Better

_In reference to chapter 'Luffy's Instincts are Usually Right', the line 'the man[Zoro] Luffy thought so highly of'. This is set at a random point during the two years the crew spent apart and Luffy was training with Rayleigh. He did train Luffy right? I hope it was in a place that could have had the scenery I describe here. _

"Luffy," Rayleigh found the straw hat pirate at the grassy clearing, his legs hanging over the end of the field and the edge of the cliff. He settled beside his pupil and enjoyed the view of the vast sea, a sight that never failed to thrill his heart, before asking. "What are you doing?"

Inwardly, Rayleigh braced, ready to offer a distraction to a child who would forever suffer the loss of his older brother. The teen surprised him.

"Just wondering what Zoro would be doing right now," Luffy answered.

Rayleigh followed Luffy's gaze but all he found was dark green seaweed floating lazily along the waves.

"Oh," Rayleigh wondered briefly before shrugging to himself. "Roronora was it? Your first mate."

Almost instantly, the lines in Luffy's features relaxed as fond memories of a happier time bubbled up.

"Yup, Zoro's my first nakama. Boy, were the marines noisy then. As if it was such a big deal I was helping Zoro escape..."

Rayleigh's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing up into his hair; that sounded like the beginning of a story worth hearing. However Luffy would share the story if he wanted to and the older pirate didn't push. Instead, Rayleigh watched the clouds that were frozen in the sky, a grand sight that could only last now. The sky was a vivid blue, bright and beautiful, but not as(_never as_) the one Rayleigh had seen countless of times with his own captain ages back_(but Rayleigh knows that the sky's the same and it's just him that's changed)._

"All nakama are special," Rayleigh stated, eyes glazed with an old pain that never managed to truly heal. "But the captain and first mate are something else."

"I thought he'd be like my hat," Luffy answered as he clamped the top of his precious hat, his treasure he never dared to let go. "He wasn't."

"He wasn't?" Rayleigh asked, too quickly, failing to mask his surprise-and the hundreds of questions that would never be voiced(_He's not precious? He's not worth it? He wasn't? He isn't?_).

"Nope," The younger pirate stretched back into the soft grass as he pointed out with a grin. "I don't need to hold on to know he's there."


	26. A Smile Worth A Thousand Words

_Not from the series. May seem OOC I wanted bad-ass Zoro. Like Bad Ass Zoro.. Thanks to 4EyedBlonde and zyrz for reviewing! _

"Don't hurt him."

Those three words, coming from anybody else can become a pitiful beg.

They aren't.

It is an easy, confident and powerful warning with just the faintest promise of endless pain if ignored and it is terrifying because it comes from a being who has the full capacity to guarantee it.

"Roronora Zoro," Marine Officer Klou does his hardest not to flinch when he meets the steel gaze. This is a once in a life time chance, he tells himself, to find the Straw Hat Crew's captain as vulnerable like this, gravely injured and knocked unconscious during battle. The first mate had seen what happened and reacted almost instantly but Klou had been closer. He doesn't have to fight Roronora Zoro, especially not since he had the sense to point his gun at the unconscious captain. He does, however, have to fight the urge to bolt because Roronora Zoro doesn't yell and panic like the other pirates Klou had always handled. Instead, the pirate regards him with an unsettling calm and almost indifferent air, yet there is something about the way the swordsman holds himself that Klou fears. Like a rattlesnack that coils itself before attack, rigid and ready, the swordsman is still.

Stall for time, Klou tells himself firmly, and reinforcement will come and that will be enough to overwhelm the Straw Hat Crew. He pushes the gun forcefully against black hair tussled under a worn straw hat_(and pretends Roronora didn't tighten his grip on the white sword's hilt_)_._

"You come closer, I'll shoot him."

"….You shoot him," The swordsman tilts his head and though his demeanor is collected, his eyes are clouded, and for a moment something dangerous, something dark, something not remotely close to human flickers. "I _won't_ kill you."

Klou stares.

Roronora Zoro grins.

And just like that, Klou drops the gun backing off slowly with his hands in the air.

This may be a once in a life time chance and he may be watching it walk off, on the shoulder of a green headed swordsman who walks away like what just happened never happened. He may get fired or demoted or at least pubiclly humiliated for losing the chance the entire government had been waiting for.

But hell with it because he once heard of a smile that doesn't reach the eyes, yet Roronora Zoro's _does_, and Klou decides that's much much worse.

_*Many have been pointing out that Luffy cannot be killed by a gun. Yes, (thankfully) this is probably true. However, considering from how close the gun would be shot I asummed the bullet could still cause Luffy damage(like a really hard punch) and even a light hit should be taken seriously when it's being targeted at such a sensitive and important area(his head). Even if the gun can't kill Luffy, Zoro would have reacted in the same manner because Zoro never takes risks when Luffy is in danger and can't do anything about it(like how Zoro never stopped Luffy from fighting Crocodile but is the first to jump in when Luffy falls into the sea). I hope this answers the problems Thanks for reading._


	27. Accomplice in Crime

_Because we all know Zoro's a big softie to Luffy. Set after Franky joins the crew. Not slash, so those who take the first sentence the wrong way, get your minds out of the gutter! :) _

The two aren't necessarily loud_._ More that Franky wasn't sleeping in the first place. Hours has passed since the glorious moment he'd boarded on this ship and promised not goodbye but till next time to his home. Yet the pounding in his heart, the short and powerful thrills that send shivers up his spine still has yet to pass.

So when Luffy crawls out of bed and slides to his first mate's, Franky notices. And for more than a second, he freezes, his mind going through every single possibility that he hadn't had in mind when he made Thousand Sunny but now realizes he should have had. He's met his fair share of people and had long ago learned that you could never tell by looking. Still, Franky worries with horror, why didn't anybody else tell him? Do they not trust him enough? Do they think he would judge them? Do they honestly think that he'd be bothered by the little aspects like that after all they've been through together?

Franky peels one eye open and watches Luffy sharply poke his swordsman in the waist and Franky has yet to know that if it had been anybody else, Zoro would be up with his katana in hand and blade at the poker's neck. Instead the swordsman grumbles as he swats away his captain's finger.

Of course, that just gives Luffy no choice but to poke harder.

"What?" Franky notes with amusement that Zoro doesn't even sound surprised, just very very irritated. The green headed pirate scratches his head as he blinks up at his captain. "What this time Luffy?"

"I'm hungry," Luffy whispers with a grin.

Franky has no idea what that has to do with anything but apparently the swordsman does because the older teen groans as he drapes an arm over his eyes.

"No."

"Please?"

"No means no Luffy."

"Zo-ro." Luffy tugs his first mate's shirt as he whines. "Please?"

And Franky watches the swordsman, the man who didn't even flinch when his captain declared war against the whole world, the man who didn't back down against any threat, any enemy, any_thing_, take one look at his captain and quietly groan. Franky realizes with amusement, that that same man, Pirate Hunter Roronora Zoro is going to fold.

"Zoro, help me raid the kitchen?"

The ex-bounty hunter makes a muffled sound from under his arm that sounds suspiciously like _damn puppy eyes_ when Luffy tugs his friend's shirt harder.

"_Zo-ro_."

"We'll see," Zoro answers in a tone that really means yes, I'll help you raid the kitchen_._

The two sneak out while throwing wary looks at a particular snoring cook and Franky chuckles to himself.

This was family. Nothing else.


	28. It Shouldn't Take HawkEyes to Know

_Strawberryshoez suggested I try working on Mad Monk's statement '"Only the first mate, and yet he has a bounty of 120 million. He certainly doesn't seem the type to serve under another. I suppose that speaks volumes about the captain..." I wanted to point out that Zoro and Luffy aren't the usual superior and underling relationship, and something more equal. This isn't in the series, but let's say the Marines had another joint meeting with the Shichibukai like the one in episode 234. Set anytime after the two year training gap. _

_Thanks to Nowa and GermanGirl for reviewing!_

"If we can destroy whatever Staw Hat has over Roronoa Zoro, we may be able to start a mutiny."

"They are pirates and scumbags but surely even those scumbags have loyalties to their superior," The usually patient but now slightly irritated Commander General Dai Buddah Zango replied. "Strong pirates do not go far without having absolute obedience from their underlings. But if you insist on that matter... Hawk-Eyes, you had an interest for these pirates did you not? "

Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk opened one yellow eye and fixed his level gaze on the man who woke him. He did not bother with an answer.

"You should hear from your fellow pirate friends better than we ever could hope," Zango continued with the same distaste he always had when he remembered that pirates were breathing the same air as he was. "What would Roronoa Zoro move for? Money? Fame? Blood?"

"Hmph." Mihawk picked himself up from his chair and headed towards the exit, ignoring the Marines' angered protest with practiced ease. He had no obligation to help them; he was here only because he thought they would have something new about the swordsman they weren't releasing to the press. And more importantly, they dared to interrupt his dozing.

Money? Fame? Blood? Mihawk smirked to himself as the guards scrambled to open the gates before he noticed them.

_He watched Roronoa cry like a child as he swore on his sword to his captain. _

_He watched Roronoa drop to his knees and bow his head for his captain. _

The one reason Roronoa would do anything(_everything) _for, would never ask for it.


	29. Fearing the Worst

_From XxXArtemisXxX's suggestion that I try to explain what was going on in Luffy and Zoro's heads during that fight at Whiskey Peak. This is entirely speculation and never happened in the series. Tell me if this chapter is too confusing :( _

Zoro knows it will never happen because he will not let it happen.

Yet there are things Zoro is willing to risk at the price of his arrogant pride and his crew members aren't one of them so after they leave Logue town, he finds Luffy. And he tells him about his katanas, and the new voice in his head when he grips the hilt of his cursed blade, the dangerous, soft lust that rings in his ears and Zoro tells Luffy _no, never_ but at the same time he means _maybe, someday._

Someday later, when Luffy comes yelling, accusing him of things they both know he would never do(_"They welcomed us with great food and you harmed them!")_, Zoro is confused. When Luffy's fist comes flying and, for the slightest fraction of a second, his captain's gaze flickers to the crimson sheathed sword hanging by his waist, Zoro understands.


	30. A Habit Hard to Break, For Both of Them

_Yay 30th chapther. Set around maybe episode 606, when Luffy and Sanji have to share Zoro's bubble. Let's say that Zoro grabbed Luffy out of the water first and Sanji came a few moments later. _

Zoro curses violently as he heaves his captain into his bubble. It has been a long time since he's done this and he would rather have kept it that way. Nonetheless, with a practiced ease that takes longer than two years to forget, Zoro pats Luffy's back as his captain hacks the water out of his system.

"Zoro, I," Luffy wheezes between coughs. "Water and-afraid."

"Yea. I know," Zoro moves his hand in circles between the shoulder blades, falling into their familiar routine. "You're safe."

"No," The Devil Fruit user twists around to look at his swordsman only to fall into another coughing fit. Zoro raises his eyebrow in surprise but patiently waits for the coughing to subside and his friend to explain.

"I fell into the water," Luffy finally straightens up as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. He grins because it's the first time in two years. "And I wasn't afraid_._"


	31. An Exception That Makes the Rule

_Just something sweet while I'm working on something agnsty. The first scene refers to chapter 259, when Zoro fights this warrior dude during the skypia arc. _

**during battle, on the clouds, in the skies, before an enemy**

Roronora Zoro takes his enemy's movements in, reacts, and attacks. There is no hesitation and the single blow is swift and clean. The warrior is down and isn't going to get up any time soon. His battle is won and Zoro grabs his bag as he turns to go.

"No hard feelings but," Zoro snorts. "I'm not the kind of guy who'll move aside whenever he's told to."

**during watch, in the crow's nest, at the sea, before his captain**

"Zoro," Luffy looks at his first mate whose turn to keep watch is just before his own and always stays till Luffy's is over. "It's cold."

Zoro grumbles but shuffles to the side and gives Luffy the spot he's warmed.


	32. Hard To Forget Harder To Remember

_Wanted to show how much these two matured and their private getting back to together. Has vague references to Luffy and Ace, Zoro and Mihawk and then the not so vague reference to the reunion. Has anyone noticed Zoro and Luffy now have scars on approximately the same places? But got them in the opposite order? _

The first time Luffy and Zoro were scarred, they were young and foolish and thinking of just themselves.

Luffy wanted to prove that he wasn't a mere child and that he was brave. Thus in the moment of innocent(_childish_) determination, he brought the knife to his eye.

Zoro wanted to become the world's greatest swordsman, but he could recognize a battle he couldn't win and Zoro always knew he'd rather die than run. Thus with noble(_arrogant_) pride, Zoro sheathed his sword and raised his arms in surrender.

The second time they were scarred was different.

Because when Luffy declared war against the world, he knew he could never come out of it unscathed but he still didn't care because the name burnt into his soul wasn't his own(_it belonged to someone greater, someone who shone brighter than Luffy could ever hope to, someone who was now_ gone).

Because Zoro knew exactly who he was bowing his head to and that the price would be far higher than his pride yet he still didn't care because the name of the reason wasn't to become the greatest swordsman in the world(_it was for someone greater, someone who shone brighter than Zoro could ever hope to, someone who was now _alone).

So when the excitment of the renunion dies down and the crew members begin to discuss their way to the hidden island in the sea, Luffy and Zoro find each other. And the two get the chance to really look at each other and their gazes flicker; Luffy's to a closed eye and Zoro's to a star burst chest.

Two years ago, they might have not understood and they might have been angry beyond reason and they might have bated for blood. Two years later though, they have learned that sometimes love can be selfless, sometimes pain, sometimes scars but one thing it can never be is regret. And they have both grown strong enough to accept that.

Therefore, a glance to the scar and the eye that will never see light again and there is a supernova of blazing fury that can be fast and furious in its path but Luffy takes a deep breath instead.

In turn, the slightest twitch in Zoro's remaining eye is the only hint of the icy rage, crystal clear and sharpened like the edge of his fine blade. Carefully, with a blink, it is folded and pushed away into the deeper depths of the steel gaze.

The rest of the world is tuned out while the captain and first mate relearn to let their guards down to each other. Privacy and isolation has been their defense too long; they are cautious to breach their final protection. Nonetheless, the scars etched into their skin burns and reminds them(_it was for the ones that are worth everything, don't ever screw up again)._

So Luffy closes his eyes and silently explains the dark agony and echoing shadows. Zoro listens to the loneliness and nightmares and the raw misery and apology and fierce promises are plain in his face.

_(Alwaysalwaysalways)_

Slowly, something horribly stiff about Luffy relaxes and something painfully cold about Zoro warms. The air around them that was careful, isolating, battle-worn wary melts away as they recognize the same boundless, same eternal, same unconditional.

Finally, Luffy grins and Zoro snorts.

It is two scars later but they are still them.

_(Alwaysalwaysalways)_


	33. Second Nature

Paste your document

_After the fight with Crocodile Luffy was out for two nights and three days. This is the first night. Will there be a second night? Uhh I have no idea. _

When all of his friends were patched up and Chopper finally deemed their states satisfactory, he was asleep before Vivi could fully tuck him in. She smiled fondly as he murmured in his sleep to keep a close eye on Luffy because his fever would soon climb and make sure Zoro didn't get up and tear his bandages.

Vivi took a seat beside the window where she could get a good view of the peace and beauty Alabasta had meant to have all along. She had ice water and towels readied in case of infection and guards stalled outside. They'd never be able to stop Mr. Bushido from what he set his mind to do but hopefully they'd stop him from getting lost. The kitchens were also ready so if anybody woke up and wanted soup, they would get it in less than sixty seconds. Vivi was ready to take care of her friends.

Or she thought so, until Luffy began to thrash.

At first she thought Luffy was stirring and frowned because it was far too early for Luffy to be waking already. The captain looked flushed and she moved to check his fever and suddenly there was a harsh intake, flurry of movement, and sheer surprise as Vivi was almost knocked off her feet when Luffy lashed out. It was only because of her reflexes honed by her past time as an agent that she managed to duck. And it was thanks to the time she spent on Going Merry as a crew member that she instantly abandoned the possibility that Luffy tried to hurt her and realized Luffy wasn't himself at all.

She picked herself up and looked at her friend. Her heart sank to see the glint of wild alarm in the eyes staring back at her. There wasn't the faintest hint of recognition.

"Luffy-san," Vivi called carefully, approaching slowly. "You're at my home. We're safe now and you-no, no! You musn't move like that!"

At once Vivi sprang foward and struggled to stop the pirate from getting up and though Luffy was greatly weakened, his panic seemed to feed his strength.

"No, don't-!"

Vivi never noticed the shadow that rose from behind her, not until the shadow reached from behind her to grab Luffy's flailing arm. She looked up to almost bump into Zoro's chin; Zoro had reached for Luffy and Vivi had ended up between the two, between Zoro's arms. She ducked under the arms and readied herself to give whatever assisting Zoro would need. Zoro's movements were stiff and off and his eyes were glazed-with pain no doubt.

"Luffy," Zoro tighened his grip on his captain's arm and Vivi watched in amazement at how Luffy quickly slackened in the familiar vice grip. Luffy met his first mate's eyes and the alarm rapidly drained away.

"Wh.." Luffy looked at Zoro and there was complete confusion and eyes shining too brightly but absolute trust as always and Vivi wanted to cry. Luffy's words were slurred. "What happened?"

Vivi followed Luffy's gaze and wondered if Zoro knew about the shoulder that had been twisted in an impossible angle, or the three ribs that had been snapped clearly. Or about the knuckles that had been worn and the torn badly enough that even an untrained eye could see the chilling white bone or the raging high fever that still potentially disastrous.

"You got hurt," Zoro said simply, his voice betraying none of what he was seeing.

Luffy's brow frowned anyways because sick and hurt and tired or not, he could read his first mate and Luffy obviously didn't like what he was hearing. Before he could protest, the ex-pirate hunter gently pushed the tussled black haired head down.

"You'll be okay though," Zoro placed his hand on his friend's eyes, forcing them to close. "So shut up now and get some sleep."

Vivi watched the exchange with a fond smile blossoming on her features. These people were the ones who taught her miracles did exist and she reveled in watching them live through one after another.

The two patiently waited until Luffy's breathing slowed and finally the swordsman removed his hand.

"Thank you so much Mr. Bushido. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't woken up… Um, Mr. Bushido?" Vivi asked uncertainly when the swordsman didn't move from Luffy's bed with the same blank expression he had during the entire ordeal. Vivi could see why Luffy was worried because it wasn't the usual indifference Zoro masked himself with. He barely seemed to notice Vivi standing beside him, and if he did he didn't acknowledge it which was strange. His face was vacant and his eyes were glazed over. If Vivi didn't know better she'd think Zoro was-

Vivi's eyes widened in realization.

Still sleepwalking, Zoro ruffled his captain's hair before settling in his own bed.

here...


	34. The Name of The Game

_This was just nonsense written for fun and because Luffy's smarter than everybody gives him credit for. I included all of the crew members for once!_

Zoro settled down between the weights; carefully stretching his feet as he settled into his hands locked behind his head. It was too hot to risk sleeping on the deck like he normally did. He didn't want to wake up crispy and red like one of ero-cooks salmon dishes. The crow's nest was the ideal place as most of the crew mates avoided it during the day time to give him his privacy. Or give themselves a break. Either worked for Zoro and now, he yawned loudly, he would finally get the rest he deserved and maybe when he got up he could get the love-cook to make those little things he'd made before for the witch or better yet get Nami to get ero-cook to make it but that would probably make his debts sky-rocket but he'd half given up on them...anyways...so...Zzz...Zzz... . Zz-

"ZORO!"

Ex-pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro jumped out of his skin and climbed back in, cursing as he reached for his katana.

"Luffy," Zoro snarled because really, there was only one person on the ship who could sneak up on him like that when he was sleeping. "What the hell was that for?"

Luffy, who had been rolling on the floor upon seeing his swordsman flinch so harshly, sprawled across the floor. He stifled his last giggles as he pulled his hat up and answered.

"I wanted to surprise Zoro," Luffy seemed proud, oblivious of the fact that had it been anybody else they would have died from impalement. "And besides, I'm bored."

"Go bother Usopp," Zoro advised as he shifted, his back turned firmly to his captain.

"He's on this new experiment," Luffy whined. "He won't let me near it yet."

Zoro closed his eyes and began to snore.

"Zo-ro," Luffy tugged on his friend's shirt but the swordsman refused to budge.

"Zo-_ro_," He tugged harder, but the snores only got louder. The captain's eyes narrowed; he recognized his swordsman's stubborn streak had come into play. If that was the case, Luffy made up his mind and bounded to his feet. "Fine! Be that way!"

Monkey D Luffy, deemed as one the most dangerous pirates by the government, promptly stuck his tongue out at his first mate before disappearing down the ladder. Zoro sighed in content. Thanks to Luffy he snapped out of that comfortable dozing state he had but that could be easily fixed. Zoro settled down once more as he began to count, one damn mihawk... two damn mihawk... three damn mihawk...four hundred and seventy two damn mihawk... four...hundred...Zzz...Zzz..Z-

"Zoro!"

This time, Zoro was ready. He opened one eye in his usual indifferent manner as he took in the new intruder. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Luffy said you were looking for me!" Chopper shrieked as he dashed foward to check his crew mate. He frantically, yet carefully ran his hooves along his friend's frame to check for broken limbs or bleeding wounds. "Are you hurt? Do you feel dizzy? Are you bleeding somewhere? Do you need a doctor? Oh no, you need a doctor, WE NEED A DOC-"

"Chopper!" Zoro sighed heavily before continuing. "I'll take my hand off your mouth if you promise you'll stop screaming. Okay? Good. I'm not hurt."

The reindeer's eyes narrowed as he had heard that particular claim numerous times from the swordsman just before the man passed out from loss of blood.

Zoro obviously read the suspicion because he said pointedly.

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me except the lack of sleep."

The intelligent doctor took the hint and left, but only after forcing Zoro to comply to a full-body check up tomorrow noon.

The swordsman didn't bother to settle back in; he had a bad feeling about today and Luffy's relatively quick surrender. It would be better to disappear in the ship and saunter off in places they wouldn't expect him. Of course Luffy could be determinated when he wanted to be, but Zoro himself was an ex-pirate hunter and a current pirate who'd avoided capture for ages now. Finding one place to get some quiet sleep in the midst of idiots wouldn't be hard at all.

Zoro was wrong. Duh.

"Hey dumb ass marimo. Luffy said you'd be lazing off by the anchors. If you've got nothing better to do than lazing off-and I know you don't-get your ass up and help Usopp load the fish into the aquarium. Hey dumbass where the hell are you going? Bloody listen when a person's talking to you!"

"Zoro! I thought Luffy was pulling my leg when he said you'd be in the library. So I heard you were willing to participate in Usopp-sama's next experiment! I greatly appreciate your volunteer-OW! _You almost broke my nose!_ I would be having a nose bleed if it weren't for my excellent skills of dodging I've honed-Zoro? Zoro? Where are you going? You're not going to be my guinea pig?"

"Zoro? I hear that you were the one who'd trampled my precious tangerine bush? I don't care if only one branch had snapped, I'd warned all of you of playing you guys' idiot games up there! I don't care if Luffy was the one who started it you were the one who broke it! I swear if any harm comes to my bushes again, I'll own your damn ass, three lifetimes over. What? What does that matter? Well, Luffy told me. Why the hell are you sleeping _here_ anyways?"

"I heard you were lost bro! I know this baby's huge but really, what do you have to do to end up in the Soldier Dock? But Zoro-bro, you look like shit. You should get some sleep- Luffy-bro? He was heading to the deck, laughing like a maniac about something. Oh, you should thank him! He was the one who told me you were lost! Zoro-bro? Where are you going? You could hurt the ship with your katanas out of their sheath like that! Zoro-bro!"

_Later.._.

"Robin-san," Brook slid next to the archaeologist as he wondered how to ask. "I just met Luffy-san."

Robin looked at the skeleton from above her book.

"Is something wrong Brook-san?"

"He had squeezed himself into the bathroom cupboard and nearly gave me a heart attack-thought I have no heart, SKULL JOKE!" Brook paused as he tried to remember his question. "Ah, yes, I tried to ask Luffy-san what he was doing but he was very agitated and motioned me to close the cupboard which I did. Do you have any idea what could be going on?"

Robin settled her book down as she considered her answer.

"In some cultures they call it 'Hide-and-Seek'."

"Oh," Brook answered slowly, understanding what the fellow Devil Fruit user wasn't saying. He knew he'd have to ask the right question. "Then what do we call it?"

Robin smile grew genuine, looking more cheerful than Brook had seen her in days.

"We call it 'Hide-or-Die'."


	35. Mirror Pain

_Set during their two year seperation, on the day we fans are all dying to know what happened. Thank you Ysaye, German Girl, for reviewing!_

The sparring was familiar, the quick pace of ducking and pushing and tapping before retreating. It was a furious rhythm of a deadly dance between Luffy and himself and yet Rayleigh couldn't help think there was a comforting lull to it. He feinted to the side and struck out with his elbow only to become immensely pleased at how Luffy was already a step ahead with his arm pulled back. Easily, Rayleigh tilted his head to his right and Luffy's fist flew harmlessly past him but from the corner of his eye, there was movement and the Dark King jumped back to dodge the foot that tried to swipe him down. Luffy however was not as lucky because the momentum of the attack left his right side bare and Rayleigh immediately dug into the opening, ready to give a reprimminding strike.

The older pirate retreated in alarm instead.

"Luffy?"

The straw hat pirate had dropped his guard completely, his gaze turned towards the sea, still and tense, frozen like the clear sky hanging behind him.

(_Rayleigh had not seen such a look from Luffy since..._)

"Luffy."

There was a steel note of a demand for an explanation as much as there was concern. In answer, Luffy tore his gaze away and stared at his mentor. He blinked slowly before answering.

"I don't feel so good," Luffy rubbed an eye as he wondered. "Maybe I'm hungry?"

_Of course,_ Rayleigh sighed and called today's practice to an end.

(But vast oceans and unknown islands away, there is splattered warm blood, an eye that will never see again and _pain_.)


	36. How To Have Your Captain's Six

_This is part of a longer outsider POV piece I am working on, but can never seem to finish. It's originally about a poor marine who is stuck on Thousand Sunny for one day and one night It's exam week and I'm not getting enough sleep, thus the snarkiness of this chapter. Oh, and WARNINGS for slightly bad language._

"Ladies _sleep_ on this ship Luffy," A snarl comes from your left and you shuffle away from the source, Black Leg Sanji. "We can't let some _marine_ free on our ship during the night."

He spits the word _marine_ out as if he would like nothing more but fling it to the ground and crush it with the edge of his heel. This is alarmingly similar to the glare he shoots at you.

At this point, self-preservation instincts kick in and you think you should remind these pirates you are only a lowly Petty Officer who's stuck of their ship because he had the bad luck to be caught in Straw Hat Luffy's stretched arm span and be bazooka-ed on board together. You also think that that would be considered as fraternization with the enemy. You do not care.

"Hey, droopy-eyes," The captain startles you out of your pondering and the last shred of your sanity is busy lamenting that you don't get paid enough to deal with this sort of shit.

The rest of you though, snaps to attention and stands straighter because you are a soldier to the core and there was a command in that call. Straw Hat tilts his head as he tells you sternly. "Don't go sneaking around at night, okay?"

There is a childlike seriousness that takes you for surprise. The dangerous movement to your right, the cook having taken your silence as a refusal, is what has you stumbling to answer.

"I won't."

And that's that. The cook still glares at you darkly but it seems the conversation is done; their captain's assurance is absolute. No crew mate argues further and you can't help wonder how these pirates have survived this long when they are this easy to lie to. Now, all you have to do is wait to take cover under the dark and make hostage of just one of them-

_Oh. _You flinch away from Roronoa Zoro's gaze, the single member who hasn't said a single word throughout the entire exchange-and apparently doesn't need to. You try not to think too hard about the hand that has quite meaningfully dropped to the hilt of the scarlet katana as you realize: _that _is how they survived this long.


	37. What Matters

_I'm flying to Europe for a three week trip so no updates for a while. :( I'll be writing alot in trains so there will be much more updates after instead! Do any of my readers live in Italy, Switzerland, Germany, France or Spain? Any advice, social faux pas to avoid, any tips at all would be great._

_One scene is from the series, the rest aren't. My take on why Zoro began to save Chopper from some point. _

**Five Times Zoro jumped after Luffy to save him****...and one time he didn't, but saved Luffy anyways**

**i. **

"Zoro," The name is a promise, the lilt of a question and Luffy, while balanced dangerously on the edge of their ship, looks at him. His gaze is serene, solemn and impossibly steady-and that is the only warning Zoro gets before Luffy steps back off the ship and into the sea.

The swordsman blankly stares at the spot for a full twenty seconds before remembering, realizing, and diving into the waves after his captain. To be fair, it has only been two days since Luffy 'recruited' the swordsman and Zoro had become far too accustomed to watching his own back to realize that sometimes, people couldn't watch their own.

"You're out of your damn mind," Zoro snarls as he heaves his captain into their cramped boat, water-logged clothes and all. He sweeps his wet hair out of his eyes and when his vision clears, Zoro growls. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Luffy is laughing, eyes closed, head tilted back to the sky and with a grin, fierce, brilliant and alive.

**ii.**

Buggy the Clown, it's a familiar name. Zoro heard of him; it's hard not to with his reputation and all the requests that are thrown his way. The swordsman vaguely remembers Yosaku mentioning the pirate had a Devil Fruit ability and then shrugs it off. Devil Fruit user or not, his captain is missing and if Buggy the Clown may have a clue to where Luffy is, that is where Zoro will go.

Zoro follows the idiots who had tried to threaten him back to their base, and cannot find it in him to be truly surprised when he sees Luffy in the middle of all the trouble. None of the Buggy crew pays attention to ex-pirate hunter's appearance as their attention is completely fixed on the scene before them; Luffy trying to chew off the bars of the cage he is trapped in.

The swordsman rubs his forehead with his palm as he assesses the situation. The greatest threat to Luffy is the cannon and that will mean he will have to cover for the orange head-whoever she is.

He jumps forward with his swords sheathed but raised and incapicates four pirates with one blow. Zoro snorts into the shocked silence.

"Just how many of you are going after one girl?"

**iii.**

'Pirate Hunter' is never a nickname Zoro gave himself, nor did he ever consider himself one. Rather he needed money and taking pirates to any marine base gave him that. If the pirates put up a fight and were met with three particular swords from one particular swordsman, well, that was hardly Zoro's fault; it just wasn't in Zoro to pass a good fight. Yet whatever Zoro thought himself, it is true that he spent years hunting pirates and he has witnessed and grown familiar with the methods actual 'pirate hunters' use.

It is why when Luffy steps up to face the leering pirate hunter, Zoro recognizes the way the pirate hunter's gaze flickers to the side, the way a man who had been quietly drinking in the corner behind them shifts. Luffy doesn't notice, and that's the point; one pirate hunter distracts the target while another, bids his time for an opening to strike.

A pity they haven't realized the fatal flaw in their plan.

"Hey," Zoro turns to the man in the corner, teeth bared and lips stretched into something far more predatary and terrifying a grin should be. The grin only grows wider when he sees the flinch of a surprised and guilty man. He draws Wado Ichimonji slowly out of its sheath, the blade glinting in the dim light. "I guess you don't know who I am."

**iv.**

"Damnit Luffy, you do not just go jumping into the water after some cool fish you see-no, I do not _care_ how many eyes it had!"

**v. **

"Shouldn't we go and help him or something?" Nami asks, the question contrary to her very comfortable position in her chair with a drink in her hand.

Her male counterparts, all who are leaning against the balustrade of Going Merry's deck and looking down at the battle make no sign of movement. Despite the fact that Going Merry is docked in plain view on the shore, the marines take no heed for one rubber boy is wrecking enough havoc that they will have their hands full until reinforcements arrive.

"He can take care of himself beautiful and kind Nami-swan," Sanji, on Zoro's left, swoons at the last words. When Zoro snorts, he throws a warning glare before straightening up and pulling his cigarette pack out of his jacket. "Besides, it's his own fault for announcing our arrival and attracting every single marine in the perimeter."

Usopp nods furiously in agreement and begins to chatter about 'Usopp-sama's elaborate plan Luffy is following.' Zoro tunes him out and watches the battle with a surprising amount of detachment for a pirate whose captain is outnumber by tens. Luffy can handle it, Zoro knows this, because if he couldn't take care of this much Zoro wouldn't be following the boy in the first place.

Then again, Zoro thinks as he grips the smooth wooden bar and swings himself over the side-off the ship-and lands neatly on the shore before shooting off into the dust and battle. Nobody notices a new enemy slipping between their defenses. Nobody, except a rubber boy who shifts to his right so his back is bare.

But then again this is better, Zoro listens to the satisfying ring of his raised sword meeting an enemy's, as he steps into the opening his captain has given him. He senses Luffy's sudden and blatant disregard for all blades heading in their direction and he grins in answer to the exalting glee radiating from the press of the familiar back against him. Yes, Luffy can handle this but _this _is better.

**... vi**

It is the worst storm Zoro has ever seen.

He's heard that Grand Line's weather is whimsical at best but even those warnings hadn't warned him for this, the thundering clouds and brutal waves. Nami, having sensed the change in wind, has pulled them out of the worst and yet even at the edge of the storm, Merry shakes.

"Guys!"

Zoro looks up from the knot he is making at Nami's panicked shout and instantly sees the problem.

The tide that is coming their way is as high as Merry and too close to avoid; the force will knock them all off board.

Zoro finds Luffy the same time Luffy twists around to lock him in a gaze from across the deck, the same gaze he'd given Zoro before falling into the sea from that cramped boat on a sunny day. Zoro understands.

The wave crashes onto the deck and sweeps their feet under them, but just before that, Zoro tightens his grip around his swords and takes a deep breath.

Ten minutes later, when Zoro breaks through the surface and greedily gulps in the cool air, it is with Chopper, their second Devil Fruit user to join their crew, and his limp figure curled carefully around his neck. Zoro blinks the saltwater out of his eyes and when his vision clears, he sees his friends already back on Merry, soaking and yet stubbornly huddled along the balustrade to wait for their last two crew mates, the bright clouds hanging behind them, and his captain, who has found the two of them and is laughing, his eyes closed, head tilted back to the sky and with a grin, fierce, brilliant and alive.


	38. Impossibility

Surprise! Responses to requests and reviews are on hold at the moment but always, thanks. Europe is fantastic! I don't want to go home ;(

Warnings for major OOCness but yeah. If you're IC it's not really a nightmare.

(_"You are a good person Luffy-sa__n," Brook tucks his hat close to his missing heart and takes a bow. When the skeleton looks up, Luffy is reminded of the day they first met, the time his friend cried he was happy to be alive. "But I cannot tell you why, for I could not ask you to die for me." The gaze still hurts just as Luffy remembers it to. "I'm sorry Luffy-san."_

_No Brook, his voice catches in his throat and Luffy cannot call out to his tall friend who takes a step back, into the darkness. No Brook, you can't._

_ "Sorry Luffy-bro," Luffy snaps around to find his shipwright standing behind him, close so close yet when Luffy reaches out, a step too far. "The world government, they're after me again. I wish you.. I wish you a safe journey on the ship."_

_Don't go, I'll fight them again, Luffy wants to say. I'll win and tell the world you're mine, he wants to shout but the only thing he can do is struggle to see through the darkness that is seeping into Franky's clothes too and swallowing him whole. First hi__s arms and feet, and then his torso as well, before Franky is gone, he is _gone_._

_It doesn't make any sense but Luffy watches with a sickening helplessness, in mute and vain screams as his friends leave him one by one; Robin with the same expression of fear and desperation Luffy had promised he'd protect her from, Chopper with tears and sobs, Usopp with angry shouts and Sanji, in silence, hurting just as much but hiding it better._

_They are leaving him, they leave him, they left him. Luffy sends his fist flying into the darkness that looms around, screams a silent demand to give his friends back but nothing. No one returns. No, Luffy collapses into the darkness and buries into his arms with an anguished cry. Come back. _

_"This is the only way to keep you safe," A familiar voice echos in his ears. "You're not strong enough, surely you understand this?"_

_Luffy's head shoots up, but Nami is already gonegonegonegone. In her place, stands his swordsman instead. _

_Zoro, Luffy pleads, as he stumbles to his feet. They're all gone, they all left. We have to get them back, we have to bring them home._

_But Zoro, reliable Zoro, steady Zoro, only stares at him for a moment-before taking a step back, just like the others. _

No_, Luffy's refusal is sharp and venhment. No, not this-never this because this, he refuses to accept. This, he refuses to _understand._ It is Zoro, _Zoro. _Zoro would never, he would never ever-_

_"_Oh_," Luffy can breathe, can speak, because he has realized and is finally free. "_You're not-_"_)

Zoro spares a glance to his right when he hears the tell-tale hitch of breath his captain makes as he stirs out of sleep. The sun is high in the sky just like how Zoro warned Luffy it would be if he slept on the deck, advice Luffy had nodded off. When Luffy makes a whine of protest against the bright glare, Zoro takes pity and lays Wado Ichimonji across his lap so it's long shadow falls neatly across Luffy's eyes.

"You up?"

Zoro doesn't know what but he feels its important when a grinning Luffy looks up to him and explains with sleepy pride, "You weren't real."


	39. Choices

A swordsman stands at the edge of the water, a silent figure among the rustling branches and slapping waves. He is still but the intensity in his gaze as he looks into the night betrays his thoughts; he wants nothing more to take the remains of the boat Mihawk has given him and dive into the waves untill he reaches where he should be, beside Luffy. That is what he reached the sea to do and he would, if it were not for the uneasiness settling in his mind.

A rustle to his left and he turns around, smoothly pulling his sword outwards into a horizontal arc. Humandrills, the baboons he's ran away from in his haste, have caught up with him and they snort and stomp their feet in anticipation when they realize he has noticed them as well.

The humandrills are on the ground, up the trees, in the shadows shifting with their weapons. They are powerful and he is outnumbered; the odds are not in his favor. Even in full health these baboons would have presented him a challenge. With his body and reflexes in his current state, the battle will be closer to a death wish. The strategic move would be to risk the night and waves, for remaining here only promised a bloody battle and moreover he _wanted_ to go back.

_Do as you wish, _Mihawk had said, but he cannot. He is a pirate; he does as his captain orders. And somewhere, the nagging uneasiness in his mind tells him, in that morning paper is his order.

And what stands between him and that order are the humandrills.

He glances down at the sword in his hand and stills-before snapping the white hilted katana back into it's sheath. Keeping a eye on the baboons for any sudden movements, he reaches for another instead. His fingers grasp the scarlet hilt and the rush of bloodlust that is always lurking beneath the touch, floods back. In one fluid movement he pulls the sword out and gives his wrist a snap, watching the moonlight gleam against the blade. The cold voices overwhelm his senses, luring him to _break_ and _bleed_, and he doesn't fight it.

When the baboons jump, Zoro let goes.

_("You were beaten by the baboons, couldn't get out to sea, so have crawled back here. I have nothing to teach to the likes of you."_

_ "If it's about the baboons, I beat them...! All that is left is your head.")_


	40. Been There, Done That

_This is a piece that was stashed away and doomed to never see light again before Blitz182 requested for a chapter about Zoro's behavior when Brook first meets the rest of the crew. This feels alot like a Zoro and Brook friendship chapter as well. Always, thank you for reading. _

"Why the hell do you think we sent you guys after Luffy? This," The swordsman with three swords jabbed sharply in the general direction of his captain, who was doubled over on the grass deck from laughter. "Was exactly what you were supposed to stop!"

Brook noted the two pirates who he had met on his own ship hang their heads in apology. All the crew mates were in disbelief at the sudden turn of events-namely his becoming a nakama-but the swordsman was the only one to explicitly express a refusal to their captain's decision. Yet nobody-not even the captain himself-seemed to mind. If anything, the captain was busy laughing harder.

Curious, Brook hummed as he tilted his head and soaked in the steady tune of the swordsman's soul, the beats that had not quickened or missed a step despite the pirate's obvious agitation and quite energetic shouting. For a person's immediate emotions and soul to be in such discordance was rare. The man was obviously in firm control of himself despite seeming otherwise. The skeleton nodded absent-mindedly; a steady mind and thus a deadly swordsman. Also, it seemed, a fiercely loyal crew mate.

Brook clapped his hands before announcing, "Yohohoho, well it's not getting any warmer out here! Let's go inside the ship!" and was pleasantly warmed with the easy trust all the younger pirates gave by turning their backs to him to head inside.

"Don't go deciding that on your own!" The swordsman shouted back but he too, stepped aside and cleared the way to the door. Brook smiled as the younger swordsman took a careful sweep of their surroundings. The smile grew wider when Zoro took a half step back towards the door as his last crew mate disappeared inside. The message was obvious and Brook obediently, hung back. When the steel gaze finally settled on himself, the musician immediately braced himself for the 'break them and I'll break you' speech that would inevitably follow. The swordsman seemed like a very capable man; Brook did not doubt in the least that it would be intimidating and chilling even to a man already dead.

"Welcome aboard."

Brook stilled in shock at the lilt of amusement in the words as much as the words themselves. The younger swordsman shifted-and suddenly, the undercurrent of restrained danger was gone, edge dulled as if it had never existed. Brook was reminded of the strange beat that never quickened.

"You were _pretending_!" Brook realized gleefully. "You were pretending to be angry at the captain-san and others when in fact you were not! That is delightfully devious of you sir, yohohoho!"

"Who joins the crew is Luffy's decision," The swordsman only shrugged. "There's no refusing the idiot on anything he sets his mind on; trying is a waste of time," A smirk. "Not that we let him know that."

"I...Thank you swordsman-san," These were genuinely good people, and even fifty years in the fog alone could not dull Brook's understanding of that. The musician however, shadowless and powerless as he was, had nothing he could possibly give to these people who were already giving him so much. "From the bottom of my very soul, I am grateful for such warm acceptance and companionship. However... I cannot-no, I will not stay."

The answering grin was fierce.

"It's Luffy's decision," The swordsman repeated simply. "Welcome aboard."


	41. Word of God(as far as they're concerned)

_This was actually the original chapter for Franky in 'Breathtaking' but for some reason I don't remember, it was replaced with the current one. This chapter draws on a (very very) vague reference to chapter 27, 'Accomplice in Crime,' though it can stand alone. Vacation starts soon and so I will really really get back to replying to reviews, always thanks so much!_

Under the doctor's strict supervision and their captain's watchful gaze, Franky and Sanji place the injured swordsman on Franky's makeshift wagon. It is a gruesomely slow procedure but Chopper nods his approval when Zoro makes it to the carriage without being jostled. Franky steps between the shafts to pull; in silent tandem, the others clear the debris scattered around and the path to safety. When they reach the shelter, Mori's former crew members are busying themselves with making the area habitable, but the Straw Hat crew members remain still, silent and waiting.

In their center stands Luffy.

"…We're gonna to stay here till everybody can move," He announces, and Franky is glad the words are steady. "Chopper, Robin you guys stay here and take care of Zoro. Usopp and Franky, finish clearing the area. Nami and Sanji, we're gonna go back to Sunny and bring everything else Chopper and we need. Zoro," The young captain's gaze drops to his unconscious friend. His order is simple but stern. "Come back."

And as silly it may be, Franky feels a weight lifting from his shoulders, a steel grip loosening its strength at those two words because to hell with blood loss and shock and trauma. Chopper's the best doctor in the world and their captain gave an order to the one crew mate who never could tell their captain no.


	42. Need-To-Know

This is set during the second night in Alabasta, and thus a sequel for chapter 33' Second Nature.' This is also for those who still have finals left. Happy holidays!

_The pain, coming from every direction, blurs his senses together and Luffy can no longer remember how to breathe. He instinctively sucks in a breath-only to choke on something-dirt? gravel? No__-_

He wakes up in wild panic, remembering, _sand_.

"Luffy-san!" The sound of steps hurry over to him, and Luffy tilts his head to find Vivi, which is good but things actually aren't because Luffy doesn't know what he needs to know.

He opens his mouth to call, _Vivi_, but hears a horrible whimper instead. He will have to find the source of the sound and destroy it because it made Vivi turn white as a sheet and his friend isn't supposed to look that scared.

"Everything's alright Luffy-san, you're okay, you're safe," Vivi's hand gently guides Luffy back down and he follows her touch because he trusts her, but he still tilts his head to look her in the eye. He thinks of sand and danger and blood and the panic builds in his chest again because he needs to _know_, it's his job, his duty, _Vivi_. "You beat him, it's over. You're hurt but you're getting better; nothing that won't heal with time and rest. It means you have to sleep."

No, no, no. Luffy grits his teeth against the darkness ebbing at the edge of his vision, the wave of pain that threatens to pull him back under. He can't give in, not just yet. Not when-

"Luffy-san, calm down, I promise you; you're safe now," The princess soothes helplessly. "It's okay, please rest now-Mr. Bushido!"

The sound of a door swinging open has Luffy pushing himself up, even at the price of blood rushing to his head and the all-too-familiar sensation of a wound tearing open. The room is dim and his vision is hazy, but he makes out a green head bobbing into the room.

"Luffy," Zoro answers before Luffy can remember that he needs to open his mouth to actually make a sound. The swordsman's voice comes from somewhere to his left, moving away from him but steady all the same. "Nami's busy planning, Usopp and love-cook are out shopping. Chopper's teaching and Vivi's, well, worrying."

Luffy slumps back and misses how the swordsman strides to the side of the room to drop a towel in the laundry basket and grab a new one. It's okay though because he hears the parting shot that is calm and easy.

"We're all okay so shut up now and get some sleep."

Luffy grins and doesn't fight the darkness twice.


	43. How To Have Your Swordsman's Six

_Set during chapter 310, during the Davy Back Fight._

Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro dumps his three swords into the Foxy crew member's arms and turns away without a backward glance, already bickering with his team mate. The Foxy Pirates steal looks at each other and quietly snigger; in the midst of the game and its excitement, it won't be difficult to 'accidentally' misplace a notorious swordsman's swords for it to later appear somewhere else like, for example, a black market. The Foxy pirate pulls the three swords closer to his chest and carefully moves back-

"That's Zoro's," a voice calls out and for all the cheerfulness, it makes him freeze mid-step. The Straw Hat captain, who is watching him with a tilted head, continues. "Those are important to Zoro."

It is strange how despite the enthusiastic commentary and the crowd's cheering, the quiet warning reaches him loud and clear.

"That means those are important to us too 'kay?"

Slowly, the Foxy pirate nods and doesn't find it in him to breathe again until Monkey D. Luffy turns away.


	44. Worthless? Worth this

_Warnings for abuse of structural symmetry? _

"That sword," was all Mihawk needed to say because he was the world's strongest swordsman and both of them knew he couldn't possibly miss the ancient threat of blood lust from the cursed katana that gleamed silver in the moonlight. The comment was mostly a question but partly suspicion and Zoro had to force himself to relax. He balanced the weapon in his hand as he considered the point, that any sane swordsman would never lay a finger on Sandai Kitetsu.

(The truth was that he would never forget the dingy store, the challenge or fierce approval. He recognized the dangers of a sword as tainted with blood as this one yet the blade was sleek and steady and because he knew in an instinctive way that it would be worth it, he chose.)

Zoro shrugged. "I don't regret it."

The day before he leaves Hawk Eye's island, Zoro silently vows that next time, he will claim the swordsman's title. The man in question watches on impassively-except for when Mihawk's gaze flickers to the newspaper clipping of two years ago Zoro refused to throw away. The silence is mostly amusement but partly a challenge and this time, Zoro doesn't flinch. He tilts his head and considers the point, that any sane pirate would renounce such a reckless captain like Monkey D. Luffy.

(The truth is that Zoro still remembers a dusty plain, an offer, and a blinding grin. He guessed the risks of joining a boy as fearless as this one, yet the boy is strong and steady and because Zoro knows in an impossible way that the boy is worth it, he will never regret it.)

Zoro answers. "I chose."


	45. So Am I

**A/N: My take on why Luffy seemed interested in Zoro despite the nasty rumours. I wrote this listening to Howie Day's Colldie; you should try reading this while listening to it. And a heartfelt thanks for MyHeartbreaker who helped me with Luffy's past! **

_(__"He's such a _freak_; he_ stretches_," the children hissed, only to wilt in fear when Luffy noticed them. Luffy stuck his tongue out before running away and when the children burst into a flurry of hushed whispers behind him, he refused to look back, refused to see their clasped hands and breathless giggles. They were just jealous he was friends with Shanks. Luffy reached the pier but found an empty sea and the setting sun. __He rested his chin on his knees and began to wait. They were just jealous. _

_"Trash," The townspeople would mutter on the rare days Luffy snuck into town alone. He felt the disgusted stares, caught murmurs of _Grey Terminal_ and _the Devil's spawns _and Luffy stiffened in his brothers' defense because Ace and Sabo were from Grey Terminal too but they weren't trash, they were the greatest brothers in the entire Grand Line. He'd shout it at the stupid townspeople and fight all of them for Ace and Sabo but that would cause a scene and his brothers would skin him alive if they knew he came here alone_. _Luffy turned away with a lump in his throat and a wrinkle in his brow; one day, they'd prove the whispers wrong. __)_

"D'ja'hear? Willy's been taken." A heavyset man glanced around and upon finding the bar empty save a straw hat boy in the corner, he relaxed. "They say its _him_."

The man's drinking partner's eyes widened. "The Demon Hunter?"

"Yeah, some swear he's not human but a monster."

In the corner, the straw hat boy perked up.

"Ya remember Dick? He's the one who got 'im as well."

"I thought Johnny and Yosak..?"

"Nah, I heard different-huh?" The man looked at the sudden presence by his elbow. "Whaddya want kid?"

The boy looked thoughtful. "You say he's a monster?"

"Lookin' for fame?" The man reared back to take in the boy. "Ya won't stand a chance. He's the Devil himself."

Monkey D. Luffy grinned. "What's his name?"

(Maybe they were just jealous but he'd prove all of them wrong.)


	46. A Good Deal

_**A/N : **_**I curse my brain doing this to me during my exam week. I will get back to answering reviews this weekend, till then, please enjoy.**

"Luffy, do you understand?" Makino brushed her fingers against the cheek of the boy whom she cared for like her own child. "Shanks-san is very strong but you're still young. Stepping out to the sea as a pirate means becoming a criminal. You won't have the law's protection."

"I know Makino-san," Luffy thought of Ben and Yasopp, always half a step behind Shanks and just as ready for the world. "I'll have better."

(_One day, a small boy who only just learned to dream will shout out a warning, but Luffy will not flinch. Instead, he will trust the movement from half a step behind him, listen to the whistle of a blade knocking another away, and grin._)


	47. The Single Spear

_I am not entirely happy with this one but I post this as proof that I am still alive. This is set after Arong Arc, during the party they have at the end, meaning not so long after Sanji became a crew member. Usopp is a scaredy-cat but has a big heart, Sanji is still a little too street-smart and realistic. Zoro's subconscious still hasn't learned to relax. However, all of them are learning. _

Usopp poked his head inside. "What are you all doing here?"

With his chin, Sanji motioned in the general direction of his two crew mates. Sanji was only here because his captain had suddenly dragged him inside telling him to 'keep watch.' Not surprisingly, when Luffy returned, it was with his arms full of meat bones for himself and a single jug of beer for his unconscious friend. Luffy was now happily stuffing his mouth with enough food that death by asphyxiation seemed more like immediate reality than a possibility. On the bed was the swordsman who, after surviving over a hundred stitches without anesthesia, had finally nodded off.

"Oh," Usopp carefully inched towards the sleeping figure. "Wow, he doesn't look so good."

The sniper was probably right; if his furrowed brow and twitching were any indication, Zoro wasn't in his happy place at the moment.

"D-do you think we should wake h-him up?" Usopp wondered.

"'Ephmn'p," Luffy answered, which could mean anything.

"I don't care," Sanji answered, which meant he didn't care.

Sanji had heard about the reputation of Demon Hunter Roronoa Zoro before. Baratie was to the oceans what scuttlebutt was to the Navy; names were whispered and deeds were ridiculously exaggerated. The smart cooks quickly learned to never trust anything they hadn't seen for themselves and Sanji was no idiot. However, having seen the truly demon-like endurance the ex-pirate hunter had, Sanji figured a single nightmare wouldn't kill the man. Besides, Sanji glanced at the tense lines in the swordsman. Zeff had enough bad nights for Sanji to have learned when to keep a distance.

Apparently, Usopp hadn't had those lessons enough for worry won over caution and he reached for the swordsman's shoulder. "Z-zo—"

Sanji was out of his chair and shouting a warning because he saw the dangerous way the swordsman stilled along with the flash of a steel gaze. What Sanji didn't notice was the blur of movement from beside him and the plates of food.

"OW!" Usopp was knocked clean off his feet. Sanji's breath caught and the cigarette he was chewing on dropped towards the ground. Rubbing his sore back, Usopp looked up to the figure who had appeared between himself and the swordsman. "…Luffy?"

"Huh?" Luffy answered easily, still munching away on his piece of meat. The boy's oblivious ease was almost comical but Sanji wasn't fooled.

"Luffy?" Zoro blinked blearily and slowly released the grip he had on his captain. "What…"

By then, Usopp had learned his lesson; picking himself up, he backed away and allowed Luffy to handle things. Out of the corner of his eye, Sanji saw Usopp nervously rub his wrist and quelled the urge to do the same.

Luffy, mouth still filled with whatever he was eating, answered with a grin so wide Sanji could _hear_ it. "I got you beer."

The swordsman's attention flickered to the beer settled by the table and the grimace was probably meant as thanks. "Gonna…" He slowly settled back. "M'gonna.. sleep s'more.."

"Okay," Luffy said and as easy as that, he padded back to his food. After a moment, Sanji also dropped back into his seat. He lit another cigarette and breathed in; he got the feeling he'd be doing that a lot in the future.

"…Luffy," When Sanji called his captain over Usopp's grumbles, the pirate looked up in question. The gaze was perfectly guileless, without worry or resentment and Sanji wondered if the idiot even understood that the grip the swordsman had on him, the grip he saved Usopp from, would have broken three separate places in any non-rubber wrist.

"Sanji?" Luffy tilted his head when the silence persisted. The rapid movements from his plate to his mouth began to slow.

Then Sanji thought of the way Luffy didn't hesitate before slamming his fist into an armor of spikes-just like how Zoro refused to flinch when a black sword came swinging down.

"Never mind," He muttered, realizing the answer wouldn't matter.


	48. Surrender

**A/N : I had many readers point out that Zoro stopped laughing roughly after meeting Mihawk, thank you for the prompt. Please enjoy!**

It was a clear afternoon Luffy realized: he couldn't remember what Zoro's laugh sounded like.

The sudden thought had him straightening up from his seat on Merry's head.

Zoro snorted and sometimes he chuckled, but he didn't laugh anymore. At the very least, not the way Luffy remembered Zoro to. The swordsman used to burst out in gales of helpless laughter, throwing his head back as his grin stretched wide. It would be fierce confidence at its most relaxed and Luffy's own glee would bubble up in answer.

Luffy's brows furrowed; usually, he'd ask his crew mates because they were the best in the entire world and there is nothing they couldn't accomplish together. Nothing, Luffy thought, except maybe this, because his crew mates couldn't help him with what they've never seen.

Something in Luffy's chest twisted uncomfortably at that thought.

His friends never saw Zoro laugh in a way that made Luffy sure he could take on the world. Luffy decided that wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all.

ㅡ

"Robin, how do you make somebody laugh?"

The archaeologist used the dried lily she received as a gift from Chopper in lieu of a bookmark, before considering the question. "I suppose it would depend on the person in question. For example, Sencho-san, you would be happier with a dinner consisting only of lamb legs but Navigator-san would probably prefer more variety."

Which was Nami being weird because meat was the best thing in the entire world. Not that Luffy was going to complain. If Nami didn't want a lamb-leg only dinner, it meant all the more meat for Luffy himself.

"However, you should consider that no matter how much a person may try, being happy doesn't necessarily equate into the act of laughing. A person may feel elated but decline to show such emotions. Similarly, a person may not feel any sort of positive emotions yet attempt to conceal their grief through laughter."

Luffy tilted his head. "Why would they do that?"

"Sometimes it happens, Luffy-san," Robin smiled. "It's different for everybody."

"Okay," Luffy nodded solemnly, understanding that Robin meant something important. "Thanks Robin!"

ㅡ

Luffy settled beside the napping swordsman, deep in thought. Ten minutes later, he decided he had no idea what Robin meant. He would have to try again.

ㅡ

"How do you think I'm supposed to make somebody laugh Chopper?"

The reindeer scratched his head. "…Tickle them?"

ㅡ

"Damnit Luffy, let me get some sleep!"

ㅡ

"Usopp!" Luffy peered over his friend's shoulder. "How do you make a person laugh?"

The sniper, who was carefully pouring a light green liquid into a second beaker, answered with the practiced ease of often having been at the end of odd questions. "You give them good stories 'course!"

"Good stories?"

"Like mine!" With one hand stirring his experiment, Usopp immediately launched into his story. "Once upon a time, there used to a boy, a boy not as clever nor brave as I obviously am-but that's to be expected since Usopp-sama is not of any ordinary caliber and-err, where was I? Oh, right, so there used to be a not-so-clever-nor-brave boy who was told to look after the goats."

"Goats?" Luffy perked at the prospect of food.

"Uh-huh, to look after the goats from the fierce predators that roamed the mountainsides he lived in. He was pretty responsible, knowing how to keep the goats together and the goats liked him because they've known him since he was a child…"

And soon, both the experiment and Luffy's original purpose were briefly forgotten as Luffy was sucked into the world of a single sheep boy who was burdened with the destiny to save the poor goats from the paws of a mountain cat while battling his own fear of heights.

"…And then they celebrated all night long and praised the boy's courage for centuries to come!"  
"Shishishi," Luffy laughed. "That was great Usopp!"

Usopp puffed his chest up at the compliment, going on about his own story telling abilities that saved countries from falling and heroes from dying-before realizing Luffy had bounced out. He tilted his head, considering Luffy's parting words, and wondered what laughing had to do with Zoro.

ㅡ

"..and then something happened to the boy and he beat up the bad guys and got his own party!" Luffy drooled at the thought. "D'you think they had a lot of meat there?"

Oblivious, Zoro snored on.

ㅡ

"SANJI!"

Sanji winced at the bellow because it always only meant Luffy was on his way to ask-

"How are you supposed to make somebody laugh?"

Men with lesser reflexes would have dropped their knives on their unfortunate toes. Sanji carefully placed his knife down and turned around.

Then promptly cursed a blue streak and, with a speed most reserved for battles, _moved. _

"Damnit Luffy, those coffee cakes weren't for you!" He snarled at his captain whose face was currently trapped between the kitchen's polished floor and Sanji's equally polished shoe. Sanji had thought it was strange for Luffy to not demand food upon entry into the kitchen; Luffy hadn't needed to because he had already stuffed his mouth full of the cakes Sanji had placed on the table to cool. Luffy's lips were moving and Sanji thought he saw a _I'm sorry Sanji_ but that was probably his own wishful thinking and more likely just a _Can I have seconds? _Sanji ground his shoe further into his captain's squishy face. "Those were made for _delightful _Nami-swan and _dazzling_ Robin-chwan, so they could enjoy themselves and honor me with their sweet smile and dainty laughter that could melt the heart of any man alive," Sanji oozed a parade of pink hearts before snapping back. "_Not_ for muscle bricks and rubber idiots like yourself. If I catch you sneaking away food in my kitchen again I'll starve you for a week, _do you understand?_"

Sanji picked Luffy up by the scruff of the neck and kicked him out the kitchen, well aware he'd probably be doing the same thing tomorrow.

Luckily for Luffy, it would be a long while before Sanji noticed the half-open pantry door and missing beer.

ㅡ

"Here Zoro!"

Zoro opened an eye in annoyance, which was quickly replaced with approval. When he downed the drink in one shot and Luffy didn't move away, Zoro tensed.

"…Was that payment for something?" Zoro's gaze swept the deck. "What did you do and which of the two is gonna try and kill me?"

Luffy only frowned before bounding away.

ㅡ

"Nami?" Luffy shuffled around her. "How are you supposed to make somebody laugh?"

Nami paused from her mapping to answer the questionably immoral ways she could make a person laugh and then get them to pay for it before catching herself. It wouldn't do for Nami to plot against herself. "Who exactly are you trying to make laugh?"

But to her surprise, Luffy wasn't looking at her at all. Nami followed the end of his gaze. "Zoro."

"Oh," Nami's own gaze softened, thinking of the swordsman's grim determination at Arong Park and how it was nothing like the casual bickering and crazy ideas she once knew. She had thought it was due to the adrenaline of battle with Arong's subordinates. However the battle passed yet the darkness remained and it wasn't until Usopp quietly told her about Zoro's battle with Mihawk, that Nami realized it was going to stay.

"I would tell you if I knew," She shrugged helplessly. "But Luffy, I honestly think you'd know best."

ㅡ

Luffy padded over to his sleeping swordsman and poked him in the stomach. Zoro stirred out of sleep around the eleventh poke.

"Damnit Luffy," Zoro grumbled. "Can't a man get some sleep on this ship anymore?"

"Zoro," Luffy sprawled across his friend's legs. He had considered what Nami told him, wondering what he knew best, and this was his answer: "You'll become the world's greatest swordsman."

It wasn't a question yet Zoro replied. "You'll become Pirate King."

And this was enough. Luffy might not remember how Zoro sounded when he laughed anymore but he was still Zoro. All of them might have changed here and there along the way but as long as their course didn't waver and they followed through, they would be fine.

"Good," Luffy decided. "You and me both."

In answer, Zoro grinned and tilted his head back, baring his neck. On anybody else, it would have been animalistic surrender. On Zoro, Luffy realized, it was fierce confidence at its most relaxed.

And just like that, Luffy closed his eyes and laughed.


	49. The Truth, The Whole Truth and

**a/n: This is set during the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, any time after Luffy meets Coby and before Zoro refuses to let Usopp join without apologizing. **

"Zoro," Luffy called, finally breaking the silence when the sun began to melt into the horizon. His words rang clearly through the erratic crash of waves. "I was wrong."

The swordsman's gaze moved from his broken sword to his captain. "...You're not talking about Usopp."

It wasn't a question; the fight between Luffy and Usopp was many things but _wrong_ wasn't one of them. The challenge was issued and accepted, the battle was fought and the outcome submitted to. It was the hardest thing Luffy ever had to do, but he was the captain and let Usopp go.

And therein lied the problem, Luffy's failure: he was the captain but had been too caught up in moving forward that he didn't look back.

Luffy realized too late that Usopp might have walked away but Merry, their ship and home and eighth crew member, had been left behind.

He had left one of his nakama behind.

"I was wrong."

"Yes," Zoro answered, only breaking the silence when darkness rose into their space of sky. His words cut smoothly past the erratic crash of waves. "But I've never seen you make the same mistake twice."


	50. Who Fell From The Sky

**a/n: WOW, 50th chapter already. This is my humble offering as proof that I have not dropped 'Moments Like This.' (Is it just me or do I feel like I'm doing that often?) This is part of an outsider POV, Odin, who has his own backstory. I'm still trying to decide if I should just upload the short parts I already wrote as part of MLT or rewrite it into a full one shot and upload it separately…. For what it's worth, please enjoy. **

When the ground shuddered beneath him, Odin realized the crack of thunder must have actually been the sound of something hitting the ground very hard. It was going to be the worst storm the town had seen in fifty years but even the worst storms couldn't cause earthquakes; something had happened outside. The rain pounded against the windows and he stilled by the glass, looking out into the darkness. At the fields in which his solitary cottage rested, the sun had set long ago, and only the occasional lightening offered light. Too much could take cover in the darkness of the storm so it would be safer to ignore everything and turn in early instead.

Odin grabbed his shotgun, snagging a cap on his way out. The meadow, that stretched several miles behind the house until meadow met sand and sand met sea, was silent save the steady beat of rain. Animals had long retreated to safety, even before the town mayor sent the town's post boy with the message that this storm would be serious and if Odin wished it, he would be welcomed to bear the storm with those who still cared about him. Odin had sent the boy back because he knew and couldn't stand what they still whispered behind his back; what a shame, such a bright doctor, at such a young age, to lose-

Absently rubbing his chest with his free hand, Odin carefully refused to think about the gaping emptiness in his heart. Instead, he focused on stepping through the field, pushing away the tall blades of grass with his raised gun. The mix of rain and wind impaired his vision and he had no idea what to look for, only had a certainty that there was something to be found.

Slowly, he inched forward, muzzle first. The gun was a reassuring weight in his grip for during his time at the marines, he had been a soldier at the front lines despite his medical training. Stick close to the ground, and use your peripheral vision in the dark. His commanding officer had drilled it into him and the war had finished the lesson, etching it into a muscle memory that would take more than a lifetime to wear down. Odin had been a good soldier, relaying orders and following them just as blindly-except for the very end when it mattered the most and at the same time, didn't make a difference at all. But_ no_, Odin refused to think about that and instead, focused on the strange shape three yards away from him. It was a strange stillness that was at odds with the violent storm and whipping winds. It sent his senses on alert because the silence came from the lack of movement rather than the lack of life.

Something was there, and it was watching him.

Odin slowly lowered the safety of his gun as he inched closer, well aware that the creature was likely to be faster than him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the shadowed bulk settled between the glades, every muscle in his body taut with tension as he moved forward-

Lightning struck through the sky illuminating the field, and when Odin caught sight of a pair of gleaming eyes staring back at him, desperate instinct had him pulling the trigger.

It was fear that forced him up from the gun's backlash when the rush in his ears died down. It was terror that had him pushing back the blades of grass. But it was surprise and utter relief that flooded through his veins when the sight that greeted him wasn't what he expected.

In the center of the upturned ground, the lanky kid was still huddled protectively over something.

"Thank god…" He whispered because he had been sure his aim had been true and he had shot the kid. Yet the kid was a scrawny shadow holding still in a steady way that wouldn't be possible with a gunshot wound.

"You smell like Chopper," The shadow suddenly spoke. "You're a doctor?"

The relief that he hadn't killed someone had him answering immediately and honestly, "Yes."

(_He had been foolish once, a soldier once but learned too late that he would always be a doctor._)

And lightning struck again. This time, Odin saw what the kid was protecting, or rather whom: another teen who looked barely older than his friend and in a shirt with dark stains that had nothing to do with the rain. The kid, frozen with a hand carefully balanced on his friend's chest, locked Odin in the same piercing gaze that had startled the ex-soldier into pulling the trigger.

Odin suddenly remembered the stag he saw three years ago in these same plains, before he went to war and had his world burnt down. He had been out scavenging for medical herbs when he realized he wasn't alone. The stag had raised its head, and animal it may have been, but Odin felt the ripple of ancient wisdom and power as it carefully considered his presence.

Odin looked at the boy watching him, carefully and solemnly. He understood that this boy, young and lanky he may be, was the leader of his own herd.

"I'll trust you," He announced and Odin recognized it as the permission it was. He dropped to his knees and reached out, his ingrained training urging him to feel for a pulse-but a hand intercepted, clamping around Odin's wrist first. The grip was pure steel and when Odin looked up in question, the boy continued seriously. "Don't hurt him."

It was not a threat but an _order_ and Odin realized, no, not a herd. This boy was the leader of a pride.


	51. If You Say So

**warnings : angst with no real conclusion(sounds like all of my stories these days) that will not make sense w/o reading chapter 510. That and run on sentences. **

**a/n: This is another moment Luffy could have figured out what happened on Thriller Bark. My thanks to SeaMonkey who offered the idea and gave me a sudden inspiration.**

Luffy knows his crew mates are the best.

They may not be the strongest but that's okay because they have Luffy; he'll protect them and keep them safe, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, all of them. They are his, the way he is Sabo and Ace's, the way the stars belong to the sky, before, now and later too.

In turn, they always do their best and never let him down (though it would still be okay even if they did) and Luffy listens to them, turns away when they nod, leaving them to do the things he can't.

And it is because he loves and trusts them so, that Luffy knows them-knows all their strengths and weaknesses. It means he does not ask for what they cannot give. Thus, although Zoro takes the bear-pawed shichibukai's blow and stumbles, Luffy looks away. That is the rule of battle and he trusts his swordsman to get back up.

But then Zoro doesn't and it comes to Luffy with a dawning clarity that something is terribly wrong; the Zoro he knows would take the blow and give it back twice as fiercely. The Zoro he knows would never stop fighting until his enemy was down first, but the shichibukai is still standing while Zoro isn't which must mean there is something about Zoro Luffy doesn't know.

However, Sanji's reminder that the enemy is their priority is true and Luffy, who glanced back, forces himself to look away because the shichibukai is before him when Zoro is down and behind him. The chance returns as Chopper flashes into his view and the rest of his crew mates jump forward in a coordinated attack. Luffy twists back around with questions and concern and a need to know.

The fierce gaze that meets his stills him though. And despite the roar of battle, Luffy listens and when his swordsman nods, he turns away.

He jumps into the sky with his thumb between his teeth to wait for the opening Zoro promised to give, and because Luffy knows his crew mates best, he does what Zoro asks him to do and lets it go.


	52. Without a Doubt

**a/n: A quick update to assure you I didn't drop this. CrazyFool65 asked for Luffy's reaction if Foxy had asked for Zoro instead of Chopper during the Davy Back fight. Here are my two cents on this hypothetical situation. Warnings(?) for vague allusions to what happens at Water 7 because if we could see the signs, so could Luffy. You know, since he's secretly awesome like that.**

**Edit : There's a reason I left Sanji out but it was distracting to explain in the story and too long for me to explain in a/n so if you want to know drop me a line ;D ! **

"I choose… the swordsman! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!" The captain of Foxy Pirates declares and his crew instantly raises an uproar of approval. The few smart ones eye the swordsman's build of a warrior, gauging his reaction. Only five people swivel around to look at the one person who really needs to be watched for.

"Luffy?" Nami calls carefully, as if she is afraid that Luffy will suddenly combust. It is unfair to call her captain protective of them; usually, he is batshit insane. For anybody to try to pluck one of the Straw Hat members from their captain's grasp is not something said person lives to see.

However, Luffy doesn't answer Nami's call because he is watching his swordsman who is still drinking, seemingly oblivious to the commotion.

The captain in him snarls _no_. Every rubber fiber in his body repels against the idea of his crew mate leaving him – even temporarily. They are his to protect and care for, a responsibility he will never surrender to another.

The fighter in him says _yes_ and cannot help the grin that flits through his features. Zoro is strong and hates to lose; he would be a fun enemy because neither of them would dare hold back against each other.

Ultimately though, Luffy knows _good_: it is not Nami who is tired of being used as a trophy or Usopp who is still not completely sure of his place in Luffy's crew to be confident in another's.

"Don't worry Luffy!" He looks down to meet a panicked gaze. "We'll get Zoro back!"

It is not Chopper nor Robin, both who are still secretly wide-eyed about their new friends and new home, who have yet to understand that becoming Luffy's enemy would not supersede being his.

"I'm not worried," Luffy tells Chopper and he means it. They have two more games left and if one of them must be chosen, it is better for it to be Zoro, who slams his empty jug down to burp in satisfaction, obviously indifferent to the commotion.

"Oi, Zoro! C'mon!" Foxy orders in a show of solidarity or authority, but the swordsman takes no heed. Instead, Zoro meets Luffy's gaze with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup, yup," Luffy agrees with a laugh and waves his swordsman away.

Better it be Zoro, who knows.


End file.
